Island Mayhem
by ObsessiveOne
Summary: When daily life gets stressful 6 go on a vacation, what will happen now? T/P, G/B, U/M (LAST CHAPTER!!!)
1. Phone Conversations

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
Hey everyone, this is my first story to ever publish on fanfiction.net so bare with me i'm still not all too sure how all this works, anyways here's chapter 1, and i promise to start making the chapters longer after they actually get to the island, so there will be more, i just don't have it all quite yet. Thanks   
  
  
Prologue: (PHONE CONVERSATIONS)  
  
"Ok Bulma, what's the plan?" whispered Videl over the phone. She was trying very hard to be quiet. Quickly she glanced behind her to reconfirm that no one was around or listening.  
  
"Well Videl," began Bulma, sure of no one around. Trunks was at the office, Bra was at school, and Vegeta was training in the gravity room for Kami knows what. "I'm sure you've noticed the same things that Chichi and I have." She whispered then began to speak a little bit louder so she could sound more convincing. "Trunks is so stressed out from all the work at capsule Corp, and his being the president makes it difficult to get away or rest, so I was planning a sort of...'surprise' vacation for him. I figure the company won't burn to the ground with me as acting president for about a month. The thing is, I'm not sure a vacation alone would be such a great idea, so I somehow convinced Chichi into allowing Goten to join him, somehow I got her to believe that while he is gone, he can relax and be more willing to study when he gets back. With that in mind I got to thinking, and convinced Ubuu to go along too, the three of them are best friends after all, and they haven't seen much of each other lately either." spoke Bulma  
  
"Plus with the fact that he and his girlfriend broke up last week, I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting out for a while." interrupted Videl  
  
"Exactly my point, but I got to thinking some more, ...you see," spoke Bulma trying her very best to sound convincing, "Since the three boys are going, I figure its only fair to let the girls go too, I mean Bra, Marron, and Pan are already so stressed about semester finals, and then they get the end of November and all of December off from school for winter breaks, so I concluded that maybe they should go too. Next week they can all go on the plane, (Goten, Trunks, Ubuu, Bra, Pan, and Marron) and then when they get back they can still spend Christmas and New Years with the family at the party we were planning anyways, sooo.... I just need your permission to include Pan. Krillan and 18 already said Marron could go, and Vegeta said he'd let Bra go, but Krillan and Vegeta both said they Marron and Bra couldn't unless Pan went too. So...Can she go?"  
Bulma quickly crossed her fingers and drew in a deep breath, holding it she thought 'Please let her say yes, please let her say yes!'  
"Well," began Videl, "I know your little match making scheme won't work without her, and I would personally love to see her getting involved with a certain young man, I will let her go. And you don't have to worry about Gohan because he's out of town, and if he gets mad I'll just point out that she'll be out of town on our anniversary next week too and he'll be fine. Plus if gotten goes there won't be a problem. Where exactly are they going?"  
"..." 'Shoot' Bulma thought, ' How did she know I was trying to hook them up, oh well though, at least she likes the idea ad much as Chichi and I do.' "Well, you see, uh the thing is, it's a deserted island, but I can't tell you where, the kids won't even know till they get there. I think they deserve a vacation away from civilization! Don't you?"  
  
-With that the plan started to roll, next weekend (since the girls have finals on Friday) they will leave on Saturday, Girls and boys on different planes of course. I mean, can we really let them know they will be together for a month, alone!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Notes

Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Hey everyone, this is my first story to ever publish on fanfiction.net so bare with me I'm still not all too sure how all this works, anyways here's chapter 1, and I promise to start making the chapters longer after they actually get to the island, so there will be more, I just don't have it all quite yet. Thanks, Oh and I promise that they will be on the island by the 3rd or 4th chapter, then the chapters will get longer and more interesting, but a crazy friend of mine is kind of making me post these now, so here's the story  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was Friday, and Pan was in her last class of the day. Not to mention the last class of the semester. She just finished her final and turned it in. Unfortunately for her there were still 30 minutes until she could finally leave and go home to pack. 'Hehe, a month with just the girls, this will be great' she thought. 'At least I won't have any reminders of HIM' she thought angrily, glad to get away from anything that could remind her of her ex-boyfriend who so happened to cheat on her with that 'slut'. At this point it should be explained that, so as not to give them no chance to back out, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Goten, Marron, and Uubu were informed by Videl and Bulma that the girls and guys were going on their vacations separately. At least that's what they assumed because they are all signed up on different planes.  
  
Pans POV  
I remember asking Mom where we are going, she just said 'It's a surprise' I suppose its better that way, its kind of mysterious. OOOHHHH I can't wait. Tomorrow at 6:00 am I will be on a plane with my 2 best friends, well not including Trunks who has been a best friend my whole life. I should call him tonight. I can't believe I'll be going a month without seeing him, who am I going to talk too, I don't exactly trust Bra and Marron sometimes, they always just let stuff slip out or something, I trust Trunks with the important stuff, he won't blab. Oh my gosh, I don't like him like that. yoo hoo, PANNY pull yourself together, you've been through this before, it wouldn't work out forget about it, he's just a friend, an incredibly sweet friend who happens to be extremely hot and has the perfect body. AHH mind out of the gutter Pan  
  
Suddenly a small pointy object sailed beautifully across the room and hit her square on the forehead, looking up she saw her friend Bra looking in her direction and waving, then pointing to the paper on her desk. Looking down quickly Pan discovered a small Paper airplane on her desk. She quickly unfolded the plane and found purple cursive writing. 'A note from Bra' Pan thought and read the following:  
  
Pan,  
Hey, What's up? N/M here, I am so excited about the trip, are you? Oh yeah I forgot to mention this morning that my brother seemed a little upset or something, have you talked to him lately? Moms making him go on a trip too and I guess he doesn't want to or something, anyways you should talk to him because he will talk to you more than me. So what are you packing for the trip? I'm taking my black t-shirt and blue jean bell bottoms on the plane and I'm going to pack...(sorry the author got tired of describing clothes)...So write me back, hey what's the matter, I just looked over there and you looked like you were daydreaming or something, thinking about a certain someone???  
Bra  
  
Pan immediately blushed at the thought of daydreaming. "Oh my gosh" she thought "I was 'daydreaming' about Trunks, oh just great, this is the last thing I need right now. While in the process of quickly scribbling an answer another object sailed thought the room in her direction, this time without even looking up Pan just caught the object between her middle and forefinger of her left and while continuing to write her return letter to Bra. Suddenly with a confused look written on her face she looked at the object in her hand. 'How did this get here' she thought unaware of her unconscious catch. She unfolded the second airplane and read this note:  
  
Pan,  
Hey, I saw Bra throw you a note so I figured I'd write you one too. Are you excited about the trip tomorrow? I personally can't wait, I can't believe our parents are letting all of us go. Do you think they are starting to treat us like adults now? Or did our Mom's just trick our dads into it with a promise of a month with no kids in the house? Gross I don't even want to think about that!!!! Anyways, I was packing last night so I wouldn't have to today, and like I thought I didn't finish, I ran across our old Story collection from when the three of us were in Middle school. I was reading over them and couldn't help but laugh, can you believe that both of us had crushes on Trunks, and Bra kept calling us crazy? Well anyways, I found the stories we all wrote, including the ones where you would, dare I say it, KISS TRUNKS!! HEHEHEHE we all had such overactive imaginations back then, and then Bra would always write stories about some guy, and we could never figure out who it was because she would always use that stupid fake name for him so we couldn't find out, what was that name? Oh yeah Ralph. Hehehe, anyways, I'm bringing the stories with us on the plane so we can all read over them and laugh. Wouldn't we just kill ourselves if the guys got a hold of these stories, good thing we didn't keep them at you or Bra's houses, I could just see the look on Trunks face if he read them, or the look on your Dads. Ahh I would just die, well anyways what are you going to wear on the plane? I can't make up my mind yet. I g2g, bye bye, Write back soon  
Marron.  
  
Again Pan blushed at the remembrance of the stories they poured their heart and souls over that summer. 'We seriously thought they would be reality' She thought, giggling slightly.  
Finishing her note to Bra she quickly folded and sailed it to her, then wrote Marron a note and glided it to her too, just as the bell rang.   
  
  
_____What did Pan's notes say, Next chapter: They bored the plane, and read the stories, oh no, do I feel some tension....  
  
"You felt like that about my brother" Asked Bra  
"Yeah, well I had a huge crush on him" Replied Pan  
"And you wrote this story?"  
"Well, um yeah"  
"EWWWWWWWWW"  
"Calm down Bra do you want the plane to go down?"  



	3. Flights

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Um standard disclaimers do apply. And here's the chapter.   
  
  
  
When the bell rang it meant that school was over. 3 extremely excited girls were the first to leave the class, the building, and definitely the first to take of flying towards their respective homes. With nothing more than a quick "see yah later" they took of flying.  
  
MARRONS FLIGHT HOME  
  
'While I'm flying I suppose I should read that note from Pan." She thought. Reaching behind her she pulls out the note she stuffed in her back pocket while exiting the building. Pulling the note to her face she couldn't help but laugh at the little doodles on the side of the note. 'She never changes does she?' Marron thought, remembering their old notes to each other, and all her school papers had the same little doodles in the margins. 'She even doodles on other peoples papers when she gets the chance.' She remembered.  
  
Flashback:  
There were three girls sitting in a circle in a very dark room somewhere in Capsule Corps. The clock on the wall steadily blinks 3:00 am. The three giggling girls slowly became quiet and lit various candles around the room. Bra pulled some papers of the desk, Pan closed the curtains, and Marron locked the door. When they all finally sat back down in their circle Bra examined the papers, signed it and passed it to the next person. They all signed that document that night, declaring that their friendship would be everlasting. The 10 rules they created to level their friendship and keep things running smooth were as follows  
  
1. In the event that 2 of us have a fight the 3rd person must not take sides. Fights can only last up to a week, but if they still aren't talking then they will be forced to forgive and forget. (This rule has only been used once with a small incident between Pan and Bra. David McElinsky, the person who Pan was going out with, liked Bra too. The fight lasted 1 hour and ended when Pan called Bra and they both babbled for about 2 seconds before they both started crying and vowed never to laugh over such a stupid thing again. Pan broke it off with David, and Bra decided that her friendship was more important then a guy.)  
  
2. If two of us like one boy neither can be mat at the other in the event that he likes only one of them.  
  
3. If two of us know a secret they must inform the third  
  
4. We must have a sleepover at least once a month at alternate houses.  
  
5. We must train together at least once a week.  
  
6. If one of us is sick, or failing the other two will help her out.  
  
7. We must never lose touch for more than a week, especially if we end up in different schools or colleges  
  
8. We will not lie to each other  
  
9. We will talk on the phone a minimum of 1 hour a day.  
  
10. Anything told in confidence, must be kept in confidence.  
  
When they finished signing their names Bra looked over the paper, noticing that one of them had doodled their portraits in the margins.   
  
END OF FLASHBACK:  
  
  
'Those were important rules' Marron thought to herself and then giggled when she read her note from pan.  
  
Dear Marron,  
Hey Girl, What's up? N/M here. I haven't read those stories in years, but I can still remember that one by Bra, oh how did it go? She was on the beach talking to 'Ralph' who, by the way, I think I figured out his real identity. She said "Oh I could never live without you. You are my sun and my moon and I will always love.  
  
Marron finished the rest with her memory, "Your beautiful smile and face which are forever imprinted upon my heart." 'Hehe, Bra was always the most dramatic out of us when it came to writing' She finally landed and went inside her house  
  
  
PANS FLIGHT:  
  
'I can't wait' She couldn't resist thinking of the fun they would have over the course of their vacation. Glancing at her watch she quickly took a sharp right, heading away from her house and towards Capsule Corps. 'I should talk to Trunks in person since I'm not going to see him in a month, come to think of it, I have been so busy planning this week I forgot to talk to him.' She thought sadly, but then brightened as she came upon an open office window. Peering inside she noticed a purple haired man sitting at a desk. Placing a smirk on her face she put her foot on the windowsill but quickly lost balance when he turned around suddenly and she started to fall. But of course she didn't really fall because Trunks was already at her side with his arm around her waist floating with her back up to his office. Once inside he could resist laughing.  
"Sorry Panny, I didn't think you would fall, I felt your Ki approaching and I only meant to scare you," He said, but when he noticed her mad face, he lowered his head and put on his best puppy eyes.  
' Oh, gosh, how am I supposed to resist those gorgeous eyes, Oh no, did I say gorgeous, I meant uhh umm hypnotizing yes that's it, when he looks at me I could just do anything, no wait I mean I uh, oh never mind, I should probably say something' she thought to herself.  
"Don't worry about it Trunks, you just startled me that's all, so how's office work going?"  
"Do you have to remind me?" He said annoyed "I have so much to finish today"  
"Why don't you leave it for your mother to do while you're on vacation?" She asked  
"Well, for starters if mom did this, then, hey good point, well that means I get to go home!" he said happily.  
"Glad to help" Pan said smiling then looked at her watch.  
"Hey, I haven't talked to you in about a week, what do you say the two of us go grab some ice-cream or something, my treat"  
"Great idea" Said Pan excitedly.   
Just when he grabbed his coat and was about to lock his door to the office his cell phone rang. Pan, grabbing it from his coat pocket answered, "Trunk's cell phone, can I help you"   
Trunks immediately smiled and mouthed the word "thanks" as to say he doesn't think he could deal with any more business at the moment.  
"Ok Daddy, I'm going," Said Pan sadly and pressed the power off button. "Sorry Trunks, my dad is making me go home and pack since I'm leaving tomorrow. I guess I'll talk to you in a month when we all get back from vacation." she said hurriedly and then rushed to the window to take off when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Trunks smiling at her. Bending low he lightly kissed her cheek and inhaled her perfumed hair. "Have fun on your trip" He whispered in her ear and then watched her take off and go home.  
  
  
BRA'S FLIGHT  
  
Bra so happened to fly directly home, then surveying the clothes in the laundry machines she ran to Trunks office to yell at him to get packing since he's leaving tomorrow. But of course she got there just in time to see her brother grab Pans' arm and kiss her cheek. She also noticed the sad and loving look on his face as he watched her flying away.  
  
"Does someone have a little crush?" She asked grabbing his arm.  
Trunks turned around quickly and lied "No, I'm just going to miss my friend" He said and quickly left saying "I'm going to go pack"  
Bra, being the perceptive person she is giggled. 'Trunks, she's been in love with you for years, and you love her too, why can't you both act like adults and just admit it' she thought to herself. Then turned to her room to pack.  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
Boarding the airplane after saying extremely long good-byes they realized that they were the only passengers. When the asked the pilot where they were going he only shut the door and took off. Shrugging there shoulders the girls sat down and got comfortable. Of course it didn't take long before Pan grabbed Marron's bag and pulled out the stories, sitting in the middle of the other two she started to recite one of Bra's stories.  
  
"Lets see, in this one Bra gets married to 'Ralph' and has 2 kids. Aww how sweet. But please tell us Bra, Who is 'Ralph'?" asked Marron.  
Bra immediately blushed and said, "It was someone I made up now forget about it."  
"I know who it is," said Pan  
"What?" Both girls asked in unison, Bra becoming extremely interested.  
"Well..." Pan started, then quickly whispered in Bra's ear.  
"WHAT???? OH, eh he How did you know???"  
"I WAS RIGHT?" asked Pan  
Realizing it was a trap Bra tried to play it off, "Sorry I was just joking of course it isn't him, Where did you get that idea?"  
Pan, seeing immediately through the defense Bra tried to put up realized she was right in her guess. Marron, feeling slightly left out said, "oh, then who was it?"   
"NO don't tell her!" Screamed Bra  
"So I was right? I knew it!" spoke Pan, throwing a victory punch in the air. She then gave Marron a high five. "Why do I feel like I've missed something here?" asked Bra. "I told Marron last night on the phone, sorry Bra, it was just so obvious. How many guys did we know in 6th grade who had black hair and liked to fight?" "Well there was Goten, Uubu, and uh..."protested Bra. Bra suddenly realized they didn't know Uubu that year and realized her mistake. It was so obvious through process of elimination.   
"Ok, so I liked him, its not like I still like the same guy" she said, then looked at Pan with a smirk. "Who what are you talking about?" Pan stumbled, "I do NOT like him anymore!"   
  
"YOU STILL LIKE HIM?" screamed Marron. "Oh well I guess it was kind of obvious. I mean you did write this about him" said Marron pulling out a small yellow paper from the stories, snatching it quickly Bra read through the manuscript. Her eyes got very wide. Pan, realizing what was on the paper, immediately blushed and came to her own defense.   
  
"I was just a kid when I wrote that, I don't feel like that anymore, it's just that I liked him then, and I don't now."  
Bra took a second to gather her thoughts and catch her breath so she wouldn't scream.  
"You felt like that about my brother" Asked Bra  
"Yeah, well I had a huge crush on him" Replied Pan  
"And you wrote this story?"  
"Well, um yeah"  
"EWWWWWWWWW"  
"Calm down Bra do you want the plane to go down?" spoke Marron, and then they realized that the plane was going down anyways. They fastened the seatbelt, since they saw the blinking seatbelt sign above their seats and looked out the windows. They immediately realized that they had landed on an island, and in the middle of a field instead of an airport.   
"What's going on here?" asked Bra  
  
They walked to the door of the plane and then jumped out. They looked around and then saw their luggage capsules getting thrown out the window. "Hey stop that," screamed Marron, but the whirring engines started up again and the plane took off. Standing alone with about 6 capsules of luggage a piece they looked around. The island was pretty small, you could see a small hill, and a tree covered area to the left. Everything else looked like a huge beach. Making their way to the hill they almost screamed. There, standing a couple of feet away were 3 extremely surprised guys who obviously just finished surfing due to their bathing suits.   
  
  
  
_______NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Who are the 3 guys? (Oh come on, like you don't already know that) What are everyone's reactions? What are the living arrangements? And why did Bra just throw her brother out the window? Find out in the next chapter of Island Mayhem  
  
"So who's going to be roommates with who?"  
"Its only fair to pick names"  
"I refuse to share a room with my brother"  
"I don't want to room with you either Bra"  
"Well like it or not you have too"  
"Err"  
  
  



	4. Arrival

Next Chapter   
****Ok, sorry this took so long and is so short, but it looked longer before I typed it. If you have any suggestions or something e-mail me at boredwriter@hotmail.com Ok, well anyways here's the chapter**************  
  
  
  
The 3 girls and 3 boys stood silently for about 3 minutes, with plenty of thoughts running through their heads. The 3 boys were standing in the sand wearing nothing but swimming shorts, and they were dripping wet. Trunks wore blue, Goten wore black, and Uubu wore green. The girls on the other hand were wearing carefully picked travel clothes, which they weren't expecting anyone they knew to see. Bra was wearing short shorts and a halter-top. Pan was wearing a knee length skirt that rested on her hips. Her shirt was short and showed off her belly (Bra picked the outfit out for Pan much to her dismay. So she wore wind shorts underneath the skirt for her own comforting knowledge that she hadn't turned over to being a complete girlie girl). Marron was wearing a tank top and a wrap around skirt, which slit up the side of her thigh.   
  
The girls were thinking  
'Wow, Trunks looks pretty hot, I mean, oh no I do like him,' thought Pan, who looked troubled but then began to scope out his body again.   
'Is it possible for any one to look this sexy' thought Marron staring at Uubu.  
'Oh my, I was hoping I could get over this crush for Goten, but I fear its not just a childhood crush anymore, but he does look really great' thought Bra.  
  
Meanwhile in the guys thoughts:  
'...Is that PANNY??? Wow, she looks great, since when does she wear skirts? Oh but it looks good on her... Oh shoot I'm only wearing a bathing suit...' Thought Trunks.  
'Wow Marron looks good, oh no I'm only in a bathing suit' Thought Uubu  
'Oh wow, Bra looks good, wait a sec, She's my best friends younger sister, I really need to stop thinking this.... oh I'm only in a bathing suit.' Thought Goten.  
  
After about 5 more seconds of silence the three boys finally moved and ran towards the beach. The girls giggled and then fell onto the sand laughing.  
"Did you see my Brother Pan? He was seriously checking you out"  
"What? N-no he wasn't" returned Pan, suddenly blushing very hard in the cheeks, but then stopped when the image of her Uncle with his eyes darting in Bra's direction. She laughed some more.  
"My Uncle was checking you out though Bra, And Marron, did you see the way Uubu was looking at you? He looked like a hungry saiyan who had is eyes set on you as the main course."   
Bra, and Pan continued to laugh as Marron blushed and then laughed some more. After about 5 minutes they calmed down and stood up. "Great now I have sand and mud all over me," said Bra. "And we don't?" returned Pan and Marron between giggles. "Come on, lets go find the guys" giggled Bra, who then looked very serious. "Lets make a deal not to tell them about any of our crushes OK?" They all shook their heads and began to follow the paced footprints in the sand. Surveying the island they concluded that it was pretty small, mainly beach, some trees to the East and a small hill to the North. Then there was a tiny capsule house at the foot of the hill. The girls kept following the footprints until they reached the capsule house and stepped inside. Pan looked at Bra as if waiting for an explanation, which was quickly given "3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, living room, kitchen, laundry room, and a sunroom facing the porch." "Wow," Began Marron "Your mother went all out this time. Ne Bra?" "Yeah no kidding, I never thought she'd try the whole deserted island bit though," laughed Pan. The girls laughed some more and then settled down on the huge sofa in the living room and waited for the guys.  
In about 2 minutes the embarrassed guys walked into the living room and sat down in the fluffy chairs. They all stared at the ground trying to think of something to say. Then the silence was broken. "So, small world huh?"   
"Bra, nobody asked you, why don't you girls just go home"  
"Trunks, we were sent on vacation too and we're not going to give it up, we aren't going home!" said Bra  
"Well where do you expect to stay, did you bring a house?  
The girls just looked at each other and shrugged then changed their expressions to puppy dogfaces.  
"No, we didn't bring a house, Mom said we wouldn't need one. So can we stay here? PLEEEEEEEEAAAASSSE?????"  
All the girls looked up at Trunks with the cutest puppy dog expressions.  
"There are only three bedrooms where do you expect to sleep?"  
"Well, the sunroom can be used as a bedroom, so two guys can share one room, 2 girls can share another and then the last guy and girl can decide who gets the left over room and who gets the sunroom." returned Marron.  
"Sounds good, but how are we going to decide who gets a room and who doesn't?" asked Goten.   
"Well,"  
  
After about 30 minutes of arguing they decided to draw names to decide who gets whom as a roommate.   
The first two names picked were...Trunks...and... Bra  
  
"I refuse to share a room with my brother"  
"I don't want to room with you either Bra"  
"Well like it or not you have too" replied Marron and Uubu, both getting a little tired of all the arguing.  
"Err, why can't Goten and Trunks room together, Pan and I room together, and then uubu and Marron can decide who gets the room and who gets the sunroom."  
"But that's not fair that they get their own room" complained Trunks who was quickly thrown out the window. "Stop complaining it's a good idea!"  
"Well, Bra" started Pan, "it was a good idea till you broke the window to the sunroom. Now, why don't Goten and I room together since he's my uncle and I can stand him, and since we all agree that the house would likely blow up if you have to room with your brother, you and Marron can share a room and Uubu and Trunks can!"  
Looking around nobody complained and Trunks walked into the room just in time to agree as well.  
"Great plan Pan, lets go move our stuff."  
  
After everyone moved into their rooms it was about 6:00 and the sun was going down. They looked around and a couple saiyan stomachs growled. "Well, since we're being kind enough to let you stay in our house, I say the girls cook dinner" Said Goten.  
  
"Hey that's not fair" argued Bra   
Bra and Goten continued to argue and Uubu and Marron began to join in too.   
"Aren't they kind of silly?" Trunks asked Pan  
"Yeah, we should just let the girls cook dinner, the boys cook breakfast, and everyone fend for themselves for lunch!"  
"Exactly, but I don't think they'll shut up long enough to tell them"  
"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I know a way to get them to be quiet"  
"What, yell 'Foods ready'?"  
At that Trunks and Pan both started to laugh and everyone else stopped arguing to know what was so funny. Pan and Trunks stopped laughing and after about 10 minutes they agreed on the food schedule.   
"One thing though Pan" Stated Bra. When everyone looked at her to see what was the matter now she quickly explained, "Do you really think the guys will be up before us and in time to cook breakfast, or will they just sleep all day and wake up at noon claiming its lunch time and its too late for breakfast?"  
Everyone laughed and they agreed that if the guys weren't out of bed in time they'd have to cook dinner the next night.  
After they saiyans sat down to eat the food was gone in a split second and the food disappeared and they were already getting up, much too Marrons horror. She and Uubu finished eating and then stepped into the sunrooms. Everyone sat down on the couch in the sunroom and watched the sunset. 'This is going to be a long month'  
  
_________  
NEXT CHAPTER  
  
"ALRIGHT, Stop the fighting. We finally get to go on a vacation without our parents and you two are ruining it by fighting. There is no stress here so there is no reason to argue. Now STOP IT!"  
  
Uh oh, looks like Marron gets a little mad, but considering everyone but Bra and Trunks starts laughing I guess it's easy to tell who's been fighting. Stay tuned for the next chapter of ISLAND MAYHEM  
  
  



	5. Food Fight

Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Hey everyone, sorry it took so long, here's the next chapter, and hopefully we get a bit more into story plot here. Feel free to review (PLEASE!!!!!) or even e-mail me if you want to say something or give advice or anything. I was writing this while watching T.V. so if it's a little weird in spots don't blame me, well then again I guess it is my fault if I'm watching T.V. though so…um…. I'll stop babbling, here's the chapter  
  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*  
  
The gentle waves pushed against the rocks and sent a mist that rose up from the sea and swirled calmly across the sand. It was midnight and the horizon was invisible seeing that the sky and sea shared the same deep tone, and they both seemed to reflect the shimmering stars and the beautiful full moon.   
  
Two lone figures sat on the damp sand and stared at the soft waves and the reflections in the water. The girl sat with her legs slightly bent in front of her. She gently curled under her toes, slightly grazing the sand, as a wave pushed towards her feet. She gently sighed and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. Beside her sat a man sitting with his legs stretched out before him and resting his weight back on his elbows behind him.   
  
The girl shifted again, and mocked the way the other sat. He looked towards her and saw her face lit by the light of the moon. Her soft eyes reflected the ocean and she looked over towards him. He was looking at her with a look of curiosity and suddenly he sat forward leaning his elbows on his knees. She hesitantly copied his example and sat the same way. A silent wind blue by, and shuffled his hair away from his face. Looking at his face she saw that he was still looking at her and he was smirking. He sat Indian style and she followed his example. He leaned back onto his elbows and so did she. Finally he shifted so he lay in the sand, his soft locks of hair still shifting in the slight breeze. She lay back too and they both began to giggle, well actually she giggled and he laughed, (Hold on the author is laughing very much at the thought of this guy giggling). He leaned over and rested his arms on both sides of her. He stared into her eyes.  
  
She leaned forward and caught his lips with hers. At first he was surprised at her action but in a split second she seemingly convinced him to close his eyes and participate. They both put their hearts into that kiss, and it was only broken off when her hand reached his head and she brushed his hair back behind his ear.   
  
Then the silence was broken and Pan spoke,  
"I love you Trunks."  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Goten walked into the room. Blushing, Pan stuffed the story back into the bag, and then shoved it under the bed. Goten was about to ask what she was reading but quickly forgot about it when loud bangs were heard. Pan looked up at her childish Uncle and they both silently confirmed their suspicions, "They're fighting again"  
  
It had been 3 days since they arrived on the island. Their days were basically peaceful; they (being Uubu, Pan, and Trunks) would wake up early and have to drag Marron, Bra, and Goten out of bed. But the girls could sleep longer since they didn't have to cook breakfast. After breakfast the fighting would begin. It was usually Trunks and Bra but occasionally Goten and Pan would fight. But it was mainly Marron and Uubu that ended up cleaning broken dishes or something, they had actually become pretty good friends and seemed to regard each other more often then before, and would occasionally blush when caught looking at the other.  
  
Being that it was the third day of fighting and Goten and Pan settled their little differences, they were tired of waiting for Trunks and Bra's sibling rivalry to stop.  
  
With a deep sigh Goten and Pan stepped out of the room to stare at Marron and Uubu. The guys gave a nod and Pan and Marron stepped into the sunroom, out the door, and onto the porch. Trunks was soaking wet and Bra was covered in Ranch dip. Their yelling was so quick it was impossible to tell what they were fighting about. But upon surveying the area the story could be easily guessed. Bra had been tanning when trunks snuck up behind her, or did something to make her mad. She probably launched him into the water and then he took one of the dips she was using with her chips while she tanned, and poured it over her.   
  
The fighting continued and the house was beginning to shake due to the loud noises and the crashing sounds of stomping feet.  
  
"ALRIGHT," screamed Marron. Everyone shut up and stared at her. She had been so silent the last few days when it came to fighting, but now she was the one yelling.  
  
Lowering her voice, and yet extremely pleased at their reaction, she spoke more "Stop the fighting. We finally get to go on a vacation without our parents and you two are ruining it by fighting. There is no stress here so there is no reason to argue. Now STOP IT!"  
  
Everyone agreed and Trunks and Bra hugged. Surveying the mess Pan couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Bra covered in Ranch dressing, especially since because she hugged Trunks he was now covered in it too.   
  
The others (minus Trunks and Bra who didn't know what was so funny) started laughing hysterically. Bra, not finding it funny grabbed the dish of salsa and poured it on Pan. Everyone stopped laughing then started up again including Trunks, but Bra put on a smirk and Pan stood their shocked. She looked at Bra and then tackled her off the porch and they fell about 3 feet and hit stand.  
  
They started to roll around fighting until they realized they were only getting everyone to laugh more. With a silent nod they both jumped up and tackled the person closest to them covering them with food as well.  
  
Bra happened to tackle Marron but they both rolled over and knocked Uubu into the table, and so happened to launch the bowl of cheese dip right into Goten's face. Goten immediately tackled Uubu.  
  
Pan seemed to fly directly into Trunks and they both rolled over with Trunks landing on top and smirking. Pan smeared more ranch and salsa onto his face and giggled, but Trunks immediately began to tickle her.  
  
"Oh, ah, hahah, eh, oh Trunks oh I I oh can't he he ah breathe"  
  
She began to laugh more until she looked up and realized he stopped. They stared into each other's eyes and she almost began to lean forward until they realized everything had gotten quiet. They both looked to the side and realized that the other 4 were staring.  
  
"Darn, I thought for sure that they would kiss," said Bra  
  
"Trunks" growled Goten "May I ask why you're still on top of my niece?"  
  
Trunks immediately got up and so did Pan, but instead of standing around explaining Pan darted into the house and into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"NO FAIR, I wanted to shower first," said Marron  
  
They all laughed and decided that Goten could shower next since he was the dirtiest, and he was covered in cheese sauce, which would stick more than anything else.  
  
#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=-#=-  
  
That night they had all showered and went ahead and ate dinner.   
  
Uubu and Marron went towards the kitchen table and were deep in a conversation while sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. Goten and Trunks walked into the room to find Pan and Bra watching T.V.  
  
There was a couch and a huge chair. Bra was sitting on the couch and Trunks sat next to Pan on the huge chair, he was still trying to be careful not to upset his sister. Goten sat next to Bra on the couch since it was the only place left. After about an hour of useless TV, they fell asleep.  
  
"Wow, they look so cute together" Said Marron, pointing at Trunks and Pan. In their sleep they cuddled up and Pan had her head on his chest while he had his arm around her shoulders and his other hand resting on her thigh.   
"I have to say that I agree" Said Uubu, and then he pointed and Bra and Goten and Marron giggled.  
Goten lay on the couch on his side, and Bra lay against him, they were both facing the T.V. but they were still asleep. Goten's hands were wrapped around her abdomen.  
  
"Lets wake them up so they can go to bed" Said Uubu, but before he could stand up Marron put her hand on his. Looking at her seriously they both blushed.   
  
"Why don't we let them sleep, they look so peaceful" she said  
  
"You just want a room to yourself tonight don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I'm sure you do too, sleeping in the same room as Trunks must not be a piece of cake."  
  
They both laughed and turned of the lights and headed to the hallway that led to their rooms. Pulling her close he kissed her cheek.   
  
"I'll see you in the morning,"  
  
"Bright and early" she said blushing, and then giggled, "Really early, I have a strange feeling we might get yelled at in the morning, or at least they'll be yelling"  
  
They both laughed softly and went to their rooms. Uubu silently touching his lips, and Marron touched her cheek. They both secretly smiled and then blushed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
On the Next Chapter  
What will they do when they wake up? Was Marron right about getting yelled at? What confession is this I hear?  
  
"Goten, you want to go for a walk?"  
"Sure Bra"  
"Goten...can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Bra, anything?"  
"Well..."  
  
  



	6. Fire alarm

Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Hey everyone, sorry it took so long, here's the next chapter, and hopefully we get a bit more into story plot here. Feel free to review (PLEASE!!!!!) or even e-mail me if you want to say something or give advice or anything. My e-mail is Boredwriter@hotmail.com REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!   
~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*  
  
The early morning shade shown through the cracks in the window blinds and a small stream of light brushed across the room. This light illuminated the sight of two kawaii couples cuddled together fast asleep.  
  
Waking up slightly she noticed a few things. For one the light was brightly shining in her eyes and she really wanted to go back to sleep, but she was shivering and the freezing air from the air conditioner was blowing directly on her, shuffling her hair slightly. Shivering she tightened her arms around the warmth next to her and sighed as she felt her body temperature rise and the cold disappearing. 'I just want more sleep' She thought quietly.  
  
Trunks stirred slightly at the feel of small arms tightening around him and the sound of a light sigh escaping the small girls lips. He couldn't help but smirk. He'd been awake for about half an hour and was startled to realize they had cuddled when they fell asleep watching the T.V. He would have gotten up, to avoid any embarrassing moment, but she looked so peaceful as she slept, and she was shivering so he pulled her closer. While they were cuddling all he could think about was her refreshing scent swirling around and invading his senses. He realized he should probably move and that cuddling might make it appear like he was taking advantage of the situation, but he convinced himself to act asleep and use a defense that he always has to hold something when he's asleep.   
Trunks rested his eyes and tried to imagine what Pan would do when she woke up. When she tightened her embrace and sighed it took all he had not to kiss her forehead and hold her closer.  
  
Waking slowly, and annoyed to be awake, she realized she was holding something nice and warm, and smiled against it. She noticed Trunks scent in the air and she tried to search for his Ki to see where he was but she realized it was him that she was holding. She loosened her grip, 'If I hold him that tight and he wakes up he'll think that I like him, even though I do I don't know if I want him to know, I just wish that...'   
  
Pan couldn't finish her thought because Trunks sighed heavily and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She nearly jumped as she felt something brush her ear.   
  
His hand traveled down her back and stopped at the top of her bottom. He whispered huskily in her ear, "Good Morning." He smirked as the girl shivered slightly and then stiffen. He also noticed that her heart was beating faster, 'Maybe she does like me.'  
  
  
Suddenly a thought crossed Pans mind 'What if it's early and he just thinks I'm someone else. That has to be it, he couldn't like me. Either he's teasing me or he thinks I'm someone else, which just means that he has a girlfriend that he didn't tell me about. What if he knows that I like him and rode it off as a 'School Girl Crush'? This means that whoever he's with, he's used to wake up with her,'  
  
Pan's heart broke into a thousand pieces at the thought of him with another girl, and teasing her as well. She quickly became angry and shoved him, getting up and walking to her room, relieved to find Goten not in there, she laid quietly in her bed.  
  
Confused at her reactions Trunks told himself to talk to her later, 'But I can't let her know I like her, her father would kill me, and she's such a good friend, I couldn't do that to our friendship, I'm not good enough for her, at least not unless I know she feels the same way, then it could be forever' Trunks was stuck in an inner turmoil, He wasn't always great with break-ups and most of his ex's hated him afterwards, he didn't want to risk that with Pan. But everyone else just wanted his money, and he found peace in the knowledge that Pan wouldn't do that.  
  
Going to think more Trunks went to take a shower, not even noticing his sister and best friend cuddled in the corner of the couch.   
  
While Trunks was in the shower, Pan was half asleep on her bed. All she could think about was how much it hurt when her ex-boyfriend went with that other girl behind her back while they were still dating, and the thought of how many times Trunks had cheated on one of his girlfriends. She could still remember how he'd come home upset and complaining that 'Sarah' dumped him because he kissed 'Rhonda'. She knew that he hadn't cheated on anyone in over 5 years, but the thought still lingered, and she kept repeating in her mind that she couldn't like Trunks anymore, and she would just get heartbroken again. Unsure of how to deal with the feelings of love and get rid of them she quickly began a plan to avoid him, and hope he wouldn't make her mad. 'Just a little more sleep and then I can deal with this' she thought and quickly fell asleep, her pillow and face still wet with the silent tears she hadn't realized escaped.   
  
Meanwhile, Goten and Bra were still asleep, happily holding each other, content in just sleeping. Uubu and Marron were working in the kitchen  
  
"Should we wake them up yet?" asked Marron referring to Goten and Bra lying on the couch. She turned the heat down on the stove and went back to beating the eggs.  
  
"In a minute, where are Trunks and Pan?" He asked popping more toast in the toaster and heating a pan for pancakes.  
  
"I don't know" She replied, pouring the eggs into the hot pan and picking up a spatula.  
  
"I hear the shower running, maybe they took one," He said smirking and then laughed when Marron giggled.  
  
"No I saw Trunks go in there alone when I got up today" She mixed the eggs and watched Uubu pour the pancake batter into round circles, and handed him a spatula.  
  
"Ok, we should wake them up. I'm not sure trunks will..." He was about to say, '...like the sight of his best friend and sister cuddled together on the couch' but he was interrupted.  
  
"What won't I..." Trunks asked walking into the kitchen and freezing at the sight before him. 'I want Pan but she's mad at me, and then my best friend makes a move on my sister, oh well its not that big of deal I guess, she is my best friends niece.'  
  
Uubu quickly went over to wake them up when he noticed that Trunks shrugged it off and went to get a cup of coffee. Uubu tried to wake them up but was very unsuccessful; in fact Goten shoved him away sleepily. Trunks, not liking how he was holding her so close yelled at him to get up and when he didn't he hit the fire alarm and pressed the 'test' button.  
  
Within seconds blinking lights and loud sirens illuminated the whole house. Then, just like all modernized capsule houses the sprinkle system went off. Goten and Bra jumped of the couch (and Pan jumped out of bed). Everyone stood soaking wet and Trunks started to laugh until he saw a pissed of Pan walk into the room and send a Ki blast to the alarm system by the door. The light and sirens stopped, as did the streaming water.  
  
Everyone shot Trunks a dirty look and Pan guessed it was his fault she had to wake up in the middle of a nice dream, away from her stress and problems.   
  
"I just wanted to get them to wake up, I didn't expect the water to go off," he said, running a hand through his hair and squeezing out some water.   
  
"Trunks" Pan said sweetly, masking her angry mood, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Yes" he replied with a puppy dogface, slowly inching his way back towards the door outside.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me, you spent that much time in the office, and you run the company, but you still have no idea how the products work?" She asked, also inching her way slowly towards the door.  
  
Stuttering he replied, "Well, I, uh..." He stepped outside and ran dripping wet towards the hill, followed shortly by a dripping wet Pan. "Get back here boxer boy"   
  
With those two running around the island Goten and Bra attempted to help clean with Marron and Uubu when they decided to go find Pan and Trunks so they could start a barbeque since breakfast was kind of canceled.  
  
"Goten, can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure, anything Bra" he said, looking around for Trunks and Pan.  
  
'Should I tell him how I feel now, well I already mentioned something so I have to ask him something, might as well ask now'  
  
"Do you...SEE WHAT I SEE?" she said, pointing to the trees.  
  
Goten followed her point and saw Trunks and Pan kissing.  
  
~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Ooh don't you hate cliff hangers, I'm still not exactly sure what I'm going to say about it but I can tell you this much, they get a nice phone call from Bulma, and get really bored when the electric generators go out.  
  
"So what should we do, we can't watch T.V.?"  
"Well, this is kind of like those sleepovers we used to have, so why don't we do what everyone does during a sleepover?"  
Everyone sweat dropped  
"Lets play Truth or Dare"  
  
Don't miss the next Chapter of Island Mayhem  
  



	7. Time to tan

(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)  
Running fast all Pan could think about was the loss of her precious sleep. As if she didn't have enough of a headache already from the little dilemma she worried about because of Trunks, he made it worse by pulling the fire alarms. 'I'm going to kill you Trunks, maybe if I do then I won't have to face the fact that I might like him, ok...that I'm hopelessly in love with him'  
  
Running even faster all Trunks could think about was the fact that he was soaking wet, and the fact that so was the girl chasing him. Losing his footing he fell forward, and felt a lightweight land on top of him. Turning over Trunks landed on top of Pan who quickly tried to hit him. In defense he grabbed her hands and held them above her head.   
  
Pan squirmed for a minute, "Trunks, your heavy get off"  
  
Trunks stayed there with a smirk on his face. Leaning towards her ear he whispered, "Make me."  
  
Pans body shivered at his sexy tone, and when he moved his head from her ear she quickly leaned forward and caught his lips with hers, it was just a light kiss, before their tongues could even be involved they were forced to stop from a loud noise.  
(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)l(\/)  
"SEE WHAT I SEE?""  
  
They broke their kiss and Pan quickly kicked him in the gut, getting up she yelled, "Leave me alone" and stomped off to the house. 'Why can't he just leave me alone, its not like he actually likes me, gees why are these stupid hormones of mine out of whack.'  
  
Trunks startled at the punch barely got up 'Wow, oh well I guess she was just trying to get them to leave us alone, but I think this has made it worse for me'  
  
"Trunks...What were you doing to my niece, and don't you dare say that you didn't kiss her, I believe you were holding her down and wouldn't let her up."  
  
"I..Uh..Well..You were the one who told me to make the first move Goten, right after I said you should too...now she hates me"  
  
Trunks stomped off to the house and Bra and Goten stood there..."What did he mean you told him to make the first move?'  
  
Standing there Goten knew he couldn't get out of this "Well you see, about as long as Pan has liked Trunks, I've known about it, and when I noticed that Trunks liked Pan, I told him to make the first move. She and that ex of hers broke up, and Trunks felt terrible when she would talk about her feelings to her and was afraid to make a move because he didn't want to hurt her I guess. I told him to make a move, but I didn't think she'd say no"  
  
Goten looked at his feet, 'don't let her ask why trunks said 'right after I said you should too' oh please don't let her ask that'  
  
"And why did he say that he said you shou..." Bra couldn't finish because Marron screamed from the house "BRA!!!! YOUR MOTHER IS ON THE PHONE"  
  
Goten let out a silent sigh, but not completely silent. Being the saiyan that she was Bra heard the sigh as she walked towards the house and couldn't help but let a tiny sigh escape her lips and then smirked as she looked back at Goten who was walking slowly behind her.  
  
#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#=-#  
  
"So, I hear you had an incident with the fire alarm, although no one told me how it went off.... You guys should shut off the generators so the house doesn't blow up. That means you'll have to all sleep in a tent. Without the generators there is no way to get in or out of the house. There is a tent and sleeping bags in the hall closet, and there are also some candles. Good luck guys.   
Everyone sighed, just as they feared, and secretly hoped.   
  
"There are sleeping bags in the hall closet, now I have to go, Vegeta wants me to cook his lunch and heaven forbid he doesn't get his food on time."  
  
The screen went black and everyone just kind of looked at each other. "Well mom said we should shut of the generators, I guess we can barbeque outside, Guys, go work on the food, the we girls will get the sleeping bags, tent, turn off the generators, and find some candles, lets go" Said a very decisive Bra.  
  
Trunks, Uubu, and Goten went outside to try and figure out how to light the stupid barbeque pit. When they got the food to start cooking they sat back in the lawn chairs and waited.   
  
The girls went out side with the tent, blocking the door with the chair since they already turned of the generators, and they wouldn't be able to open it till tomorrow morning.   
They set up the tent, and at the same time the guys were setting up lawn chairs and sitting down.  
  
The girls rolled out the sleeping bags and put pillows in their places. Next they placed some capsules in the corner and went outside. They went to the house and changed into bathing suits. After going outside and glancing at the three guys goofing off, they checked on the food and realized it would be about 2 hours till it would be ready. They started to walk down near the water. Accidentally closing the door behind them.  
  
#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-=#-  
  
Stretching on the chairs the guys started a light conversation, or maybe more of a confrontation.  
  
"So Uub, Trunks and I have been noticing that you and Marron have been spending a lot of time together."  
Goten opened his Dr. Pepper and took a sip, smirking at the shocked display across his face.   
"Well, everyone else was fighting so I guess we found comfort in knowing that we had each other, and we didn't have to keep hanging out with such immature people" Uubu coolly replied and then smirked at the expressions on his companions face.  
"Humph, you like her and you know it, I think she likes you too" replied Trunks, still laying back on the lawn chair, and then picking up his sunglasses to stare at the sight in front of his eyes.  
  
At that moment 3 pairs of eyes stared at the same doorway. There stood 3 women, in 2-peice bathing suits and chatting away, walking towards the beach.   
  
The first to gain back control was Uubu, "Hey Goten, is their food over there because you look like you're about to drool"  
  
Gaining control shortly Goten wasn't paying attention to Uub, and both he and Trunks just lay back on the chairs and started to daydream. Uub laughed and lay down too. Pretty soon they were all asleep.   
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BEACH  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at you Bra, and what about you Pan"   
"What do you mean, who looked at me?" asked Bra; still unaware at the fact that Goten liked her.  
Marron and Pan giggled.  
"Lets just get one thing straight" started Marron; they spread out their towel and sat down, eventually resting on their backs. "We know for a fact that I like Uubu, Pan likes Trunks, and Bra likes Goten, and don't you dare say 'I don't like him anymore' because it won't work."  
The girls giggled.  
"Well we know that Uubu likes Marron," said Pan, "I could tell when I saw him kiss your cheek last night"  
"You weren't asleep? Humph, so you knew you were sleeping in Trunks's arms then, ne?" Said Bra  
"So you really do like him that much?"  
Pan blushed  
Bra answered, "Well we also know that Trunks likes Pan, considering he kissed her"  
'No I kissed him' she wanted to scream 'he doesn't like me he was just joking around, and now I can never face him again, oh this is going to be hell'   
"Well we know Goten likes Bra since I've seen him stare at her every chance he gets, and Trunks kind of told me that Goten told him about it. Sorry to break it to you Bra, but we've all known for a long time."  
Bra blushed, "Do you really mean it Pan?"  
  
They eventually fell asleep on their towels, all turned on their stomachs so they could tan their backs.   
  
The guys eventually stripped off their shirts and laid down, 'Might as well get a tan while we wait around'  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Eventually they all woke up, it was dark outside. The girls looked over to see the guys batting out the fire, and throwing burned food onto the ground. 'How long were we asleep' Pan thought. The girls got up and walked towards the house, forgetting their attire, they helped they guys get rid of the huge amount of burned meat.   
  
When the girls noticed that they were the only ones cleaning up they turned around to find the guys staring intently at them. Trunks eyes ran over Pans body a billion times, lingering on her soft curves. Goten and Uubu did the same thing with Bra and Marron.   
  
At the same moment the three girls all shared the same thought, 'Why are they staring at me...OH my gosh, I'm only wearing a bathing suit. They started to run inside, but the door wouldn't open, "oh no, we left all our clothes and stuff for the night inside" said Marron.   
  
Peering through the corner of her eye Pan spotted a shirt on one of the lawn chairs. She slowly inched towards it but before she could get a hold of it another hand snatched it. Looking up she stared into his eyes, 'Trunks'. She tried to garb the shirt unsuccessfully. She looked over and realized the others were in a conversation; the guys gave the girls the shirts and were rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. They all blushed and talked. But Trunks wouldn't give Pan his shirt so easily.   
  
"Come on Trunks, give me the shirt please"  
"I don't know, I might get cold"  
"I'm wearing less then you!"  
"I know...I like it better that way"  
Pan blushed but quickly lunged for the shirt only to be grabbed by Trunks, bending towards her ear he whispered "This is what you get for that little lie earlier, now admit that you kissed me"  
Annoyed at the cold she still had to much pride to admit that she lied, but she really didn't like the fact that she was standing in front of her crush in nothing but a bathing suit.  
"Fine, I kissed you" She whispered into his hear, then quickly grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head.  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
There was a group of people sitting inside of a Capsule Corp Tent. The size was medium, there was enough room for about 6 sleeping bags, and that was about it. Correction: That was all there was room for.   
  
Marron, Bra, and Pan were all wearing swimsuits and T-shirts, while the guys sat there in only shorts. They lit a couple of candles and everything was silent. Well, except for the sound of waves and breathing. "So...what do we do now"  
Everyone looked around; they all had different thoughts on their mind.  
  
Bra: Great just great, the girls tell me Goten likes me too, and I'm stuck with him in a tent with about half our clothing on, and then there is the fact that my brother is here as are my other friends, what am I going to do now?  
  
Goten: She looks so beautiful. I wish I knew how she felt about me.   
  
Pan: Wow, Trunks looks great, but I can't believe he made me say that I kissed him, its not like anyone heard but there is still the fact that I have no idea how he feels. He's just teasing me; I can't believe I'm stuck with him in a tent.  
  
Trunks: Pan looks like she's deep in thought. I hope she's thinking about me, but in a good way. I've been kind of a jerk to her lately, maybe I should have told her how I felt, I'll just tell her later.  
  
Uubu: I can't believe I am going to go out with Marron when we get home, we are going to dinner. I can't wait.  
  
Marron: I can't believe Uub asked me out! I'm so happy, I know its 3 weeks a way and everything but...What am i going to wear??  
  
The tension in the room started to climb as everyone noticed that no one was talking. They could hardly breath through all their worries so in order to break the tension Bra got an idea. 'I'm not sure if they'll go for it, but if its true that Goten likes me this is the only way I'll find out, besides I know that pan doesn't know if Trunks likes her, so she can find out too. No matter how much they may pretend to hate the idea I know they will love it'  
  
"So what should we do, we can't watch T.V.?" asked Trunks, obviously getting bored from all the silence  
"Well, this is kind of like those sleepovers we used to have, so why don't we do what everyone does during a sleepover?"  
Everyone sweat dropped  
"Lets play Truth or Dare"  
  
At first everyone was against it, but one by one they were easily convinced, except for Trunks and Pan, "I'm not playing truth or dare" replied Pan, 'What are you up to Bra?'  
  
"I'm not playing either," said Trunks, thinking the same thing as Pan  
  
"Well fine then, but if you two don't play I suggest you leave the tent, you can't stay unless you play the game." Bra smirked  
  
"Well maybe we will leave," said Trunks grabbing Pan and walking out the tent opening.  
_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=__=__=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_  
  
Will Pan and Trunks change their minds? Will they still play Truth or Dare? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions at the end of the chapter? The world may never know.  
  
*******Author's notes  
Hey guys. It's me again. It might take a while for the next chapter so I tried to get this one out quickly, and I also went back and changed stuff so I hope it makes sense. Tell me what you think and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW..  
  
Sorry, I like to know what people think for 2 reasons. 1. I know how I'm writing and if I should change anything, and 2. It gives a warm fuzzy feeling when you get good reviews.   
  
Well anyways tell me what you think and e-mail me if you have any ideas on truths or dares you would like to see them ask. E-mail me at Boredwriter@hotmail.com  
  



	8. No Truths or Dares

Hey everyone, I know its been a while, but I've had a ton of school work, and I had to decide between about 4 or 5 different ways the story could go, not to mention I had to actually get time on the computer to type it out. I just came back from a workout class called 'Kung Fu Fever' which was a pretty tough workout, so the fact that I might not be able to get out of bed and that I have a research project to work on will probably mean that it will take a while for the next chapter, but I wanted to get this out, sorry it's so short.  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Well maybe we will leave," said Trunks grabbing Pan and walking out the tent opening.  
  
Trunks pulled Pan out of the tent and they walked over towards the trees at the foot of the hill.  
  
'Wow it's pretty here at night' thought Pan as she noticed the stars in the sky, and stiletto of the trees and their light shadows across the ground. The scene was pretty silent. They both walked in silence, gently glancing at each other every once in a while, and when the other would start to turn their head the first would pretend to be looking at the stars, then their attention would go towards their bare feet as they made sure not to step on sticks or rocks.  
  
'The tension between us has never been this bad before, maybe I shouldn't have been such a jerk to her earlier, I want to tell her that I like her, and I know Goten wouldn't mind, but I also know that her ex cheated on her. What if she isn't ready for another relationship, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship with a confession that might not amount to anything, and if I hurt her then I may not get another chance.'  
  
Trunks was stuck in an inner turmoil. He knew that if he said he liked her and she was still getting over her ex she might think he is taking advantage of her young age and vulnerability. But he also knew that if he didn't say something he could lose his chance.  
  
Pan was sure that Trunks didn't like her, not so much because of the way he acted but because she had forced herself to believe it. At the same time she had forced herself to believe that she had no feelings for him, 'I don't like him, and he doesn't like me' she repeated to herself. It made things easier when she didn't have to worry about romance again, it was almost easier to just try and think of him as a friend, almost. But she knew she couldn't keep using that to convince herself forever. 'If only I could just let myself believe that he could like me.'  
  
The silence and tension began to build up and it was almost deafening to be able to hear nothing but your own breathing, and the waves crashing into the sand. Trunks tried to break the silence and maybe strike up a conversation "Well, at least out hear we won't be the butt of any dares"  
  
"Yeah, your sisters creativity can go past the point of embarrassing" She sighed and watched Trunks sit on a rock, then sat beside him.  
  
'Great, the silence again, why is everything ending in silence'?  
  
'He doesn't like me, and I don't like him, but I'm so cold' Pan leaned against Trunks and put her head on his shoulder, resting her eyes as she shivered in the cold night air. Until Trunks put an arm around her to keep them both warm.  
  
"This seems strangely familiar..." said Trunks and the girl giggled, "Can I help it if you're a good pillow?" she asked in the middle of a yawn, and then Trunks laughed.  
  
"Well, I may be a good pillow, but I'm also cold, Give me back my shirt"  
  
Grabbing the shirt closer to her and trying to get away she said, "No, I'm freezing as it is, it wouldn't help for me to be in nothing but a swimsuit would it?"  
  
"But it's my shirt, and besides, I wouldn't mind if you were in nothing but a swimsuit." Trunks grinned.  
  
Pan blushed. "Well I would mind, besides..."  
  
Before Pan could finish Trunks' mouth was inches away and the words were caught in her throat.  
'I can't lose the opportunity, there might not be another' 'He doesn't like me and I don't like him, oh but I do' This time Trunks made the first move and caressed her cheek, she sighed and closed her eyes as Trunks placed his lips on hers and he was kissing her, scared at first she stayed still but soon she was absorbed in the kiss and they both wrapped their arms around each other, not wanting to let go.  
  
Inside the tent+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=++=+=+=+=+=+=  
The four sat in a circle; "I wonder what Pan and Trunks are doing?" asked Bra as she pulled out a nail file and worked on her nails.  
  
"Good question, they are probably making out," said Uubu a he watched Marron brush her hair.  
  
"It's about time," Goten muttered under his breath.  
  
Marron giggled, "Are we going to play Truth or Dare Bra? Or was that just a clever trick to get Pan and Trunks to spend some 'quality' time together?" Bra stopped filing and a small smirk grew across her face and Uubu and Goten shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Well, I suppose it was just a trick, we could play if you guys wanted too?" looking up Bra saw horrified looks on everyone faces, "But of course it would be kind of stupid, the Truths would be no fun and the only dares would be to kiss someone, or to make prank calls on the cell phone, either way it's just a little too childish.   
  
Everyone relaxed, relieved that they wouldn't be subject to the torture of the creative and brilliant Bra. But it didn't take long for them to realize the discomfort in the tent. No, they were not uncomfortable around each other, but they soon discovered that when they fell asleep they all became sunburned.  
  
"Great, this is going to peel, no one happens to have any aloe do they?" asked Marron. The look on everyones faces was of pain, and a red tinge from the burn. Goten and Uubu looked through the couple of capsules that were in the tent, and noticed that one was labeled 'first aid'. Upon opening it Goten discovered bandages, antiseptic, gauzes, cotton balls, and about 3 bottles of aloe Vera sports rub. "Will this work?" he asked tossing a bottle to Bra and another to Marron.  
  
Within about 10 minutes of embarrassment and begging they finally found some relief from the burn. Bra lay down on her stomach and took of the shirt so that she was only in her bathing suit. Goten spread the sports rub across her back and started working on the muscles.  
  
"Wow Goten, you are really good at massages, thank you"  
  
Goten blushed at the comment and quickly recovered when the room grew silent, across from them Marron was working on the burn on Uubu's back. 'It feels so good to be close to you Bra' he thought 'but I want you to know I like you, no not like, I love you, and its getting more and more deeper every day. If Trunks and Pan get together, then maybe we have a chance too. I know I like you, and even that you like me, but I still can't get over the fact that not only will your father kill me, but if I screw up then I could lose the best chance at happiness in my life'  
  
Goten wasn't the only one who's mind was running a million miles an hour, 'Oh Goten, I know I love you, and I want you to know it, but every time I try and tell you something happens, you fall asleep, or we find Pan and Trunks kissing in the forest. I want to tell you now, but I think it might be inappropriate with Marron and Uubu around.'  
  
Bra's face lit up with an idea and she reluctantly moved out from under Gotens massage, "I'm going for a walk, I need some fresh air" she said quickly and ran out of the tent 'please follow me Goten' she thought as she leapt over some rocks and moved towards the opposite side of the Island.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Ok, ok, I know it was short, but it got the point across, Trunks and Pan finally kissed, and Bra ran off hoping that Goten will follow her. Will Goten follow Bra? Will Trunks and Pan make a confession, and what will Marron and Uubu talk about when they are left alone in a tent? Find out in the next chapter of Island Mayhem  
  
  
Author's notes::::  
  
Hey guys, A lot of people have complained to me about not being able to review, so just go ahead and e-mail me if it won't let you review or something, I like to know how I'm doing and if anyone has a suggestion or anything, I don't mind, don't feel like your imposing when you e-mail me, The account is made just for Fanfiction.net stuff and I would appreciate the mail, my address is Boredwriter@hotmail.com  



	9. Sweet Confessions

Hey everyone, It hasn't been that long, but I went ahead and stayed up for a long time to get this chapter finished so you better REVIEW!!!!!! Oh, and I want to say Thank You VERY VERY much to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially my friend Jen (Lithium-like) who helped keep my mind off of writers block so I could somehow focus on this story. Thanks Jen!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The night air sent chills through the various inhabitants of the deserted island. Unless of course you happened to be a certain president of capsule corps. or the certain woman who he was involved in deeply kissing at the moment.  
  
To their reluctance Pan slightly pulled away from the kiss in an attempt to breath. She looked down embarrassed as a red tinge graced across her cheeks. 'I can't believe I was just kissing Trunks' she thought giddily.   
  
Getting the wrong impression of Pan's shyness, Trunks thought that she was trying to get away from him. 'I can't lose her now' he thought as his finger lightly stroked her cheek. "Panny" he whispered huskily and noticed her shiver at the sound of his voice. Trunks smirked and moved his hand to her chin. Pan let Trunks lead her head lightly upwards until she was staring into the shimmering pools of sapphire blue that she could lose herself in. Trunks pulled her closer and enclosed another kiss, shorter then the previous but just as sweet and full of feeling.   
  
Pan shivered again, it was starting to get cold, and Trunks pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, neither of them willing to let go of the embrace. No words were spoken as Pan laid her head on his shoulder, and none were spoken as they looked off in the direction of the water. Everything was understood, and the silence between them that used to only bring discomfort and tension, now brought joy, and happiness.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Bra ran past the tent, towards the opposite part of the island where her brother and best friend were falling asleep at the gentle soothing crash of waves. She continued to run till she reached a separate part of the beach, where she sat on a rock and curled her legs towards her so she was hugging her knees. 'Oh please let him come, and please let him feel the same way'  
  
Goten, confused at Bra's sudden outburst looked over at Uubu and Marron, resting on the other side of the tent. Uubu was half asleep under the massage and Marron looked at him, then tilted her head to the door and mouthed the words 'Go on.' Goten stood up and ran after Bra, admiring her form from a distance as she sat on the beach, Goten sighed 'I should tell her'  
  
Bra sat there with a sort of nervous apprehension as she felt Goten's Ki advancing in her direction. She felt a slight heat next to her and could see that Goten sat down beside her, in a similar position, obviously in deep thought as well.  
  
"Goten, can I ask you something?"  
Goten glanced at Bra and found him lost in the depths of her eyes, "You can ask me anything Bra, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling you didn't want me to ask this earlier...and when I did well you seemed to..."  
  
"Bra? Are you wondering what Trunks meant when he said something about he and I making the first moves?"  
  
Bra let her eyes drop to the waves in the short distance and nodded gently. Goten leaned back on his arms and fought deep within him for courage.  
  
"Bra? He was talking about how I told him to make the first move with Pan, and he told me to make the first move with...you" Goten looked off towards the waves as he felt the girl next to him tense slightly.  
  
"But...Why would he say that? He knows we are just friends right?" 'What Am I thinking' she asked herself 'I'm supposed to say I like him, and I'm making it seem like I don't want anything to do with him' Bra became angry with herself and threw a small pebble into the water and watched the water splash up at the force of the throw.  
  
'Why is she mad? And maybe I was wrong when I thought she liked me' He thought, "Well you see Bra...I have liked you for a while, and I was asking him advice." He said, and couldn't help but glance at Bra for some sort of reaction, but instead saw a still emotionless girl, sitting and staring into space.  
  
'If heard him, but did he really says what I think he said?' Bra looked at Goten and saw the serious look on his face, and soon hers exploded into a smile as she leaned over and hugged Goten, unable to stop a couple of tears from escaping her eyes.  
  
Oh Goten, I thought...I dreamed... I always wanted... But I didn't think you..." Bra couldn't finish her words as she started to cry softly. 'Why am I crying, I should be happy' She thought, but realized that she was happy, and was just worried that this was a dream.  
  
Goten gently pulled away when he felt something wet hit his shoulder, looking at Bra's face in the darkness he could still see the small tears and redness from crying by the moonlight. "Bra, why are you crying?"  
  
Bra looked into his eyes and struggled to pull herself together so that she could answer him. "Well, It's just that I dreamed of this for so long, I was just thinking that maybe this is a dream, maybe I fell asleep during the massage...I just don't know" Goten's heart broke at the sound of her sobs again, and the sight of her tears. 'Why didn't I tell her sooner' he thought angrily  
  
"Bra, you're awake, and I do love you. I love you more than anything, or anyone. Bra, if you were asleep could you feel this..." Goten leaned over and brushed their lips together softly, for a light kiss with nothing sensual or pleasurable, but they still felt the slight electricity run through their bodies, and marveled at the feeling of being so close to each other.  
  
"Goten, this is real, and even if it is a dream I don't want to wake up"  
  
"Neither do I Bra, neither do I"  
  
They sat there holding each other, and for a slight moment everything seemed to be gone but them.  
  
"It's kind of cold out here" said Bra quietly as she shivered slightly and tried to snuggle closer to Goten.  
  
"Yeah I bet, you're just in a bathing suit and your back is still wet from the massage, how about we go back in and finish it."  
  
"In a minute Goten, I don't want to move quite yet"  
  
Goten kissed Bra's forehead and kept his comforting and protective hold around her waist firm. They both stared up at the moon and the stars, neither worried about anything more then the feelings they now knew that they shared.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-  
Next chapter will talk about how everyone reacts to the news, how they react to living in the house again, and of course what Marron and Uubu talked about in the tent.   
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone, I know this is really short, but I wanted to get it out because I'm going to have no time for the computer for about a week since I have a big school assignment. I might be able to work more this weekend and lengthen this Chapter, but chances are I will be to busy with the report. Go ahead and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and If you don't want to REVIEW then you can E-MAIL me. My E-MAIL address is Boredwriter@hotmail.com   
  
It would be nice to come back from school and reports and find tons of reviews and e-mails and such, because that may make me more enthusiastic to write the next chapter sooner!!!  



	10. Return to the Tent

Hey everyone, just to warn you, there is a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you, I'll try to get the next one out soon, but I figured I'd go ahead and get this out. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was kind of in a hurry.  
  
+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
  
"Go on" Marron mouthed. Both Uub's and Marron's eyes watched him leave the tent, and Uubu smirked 'that's not a bad idea' he thought to himself.  
  
Marron continued to work on his back, and then giggled as his hand reached up and tickled her side. With a quick shift Uubu lay Marron down, so they were both on their stomachs, he turned his face to hers and they both smiled.  
  
"I can't wait till we can get home on a normal date, but there is some part of me that doesn't want to leave" she said.  
  
"I know what you mean. But we still have two weeks on the island, so why don't we go on our first 'official' date tomorrow, we can go on a picnic" he said softly and then looked up into her eyes.  
  
"That sounds great" she said, and smiled.  
  
"Now why don't I return that wonderful massage you gave me?" he said, removing her shirt before she could protest.  
  
"I wonder how Pan and Trunks are," she said, and Uubu laughed as she shivered under the touch of the cool massage gel.  
  
"I wish they would just say something to each other, they have both liked each other for so long it's almost sick the way they carry on about ignoring the feelings" he said, slowly massaging the muscles in her lower back, and then smirking as she sighed.  
  
"And Goten and Bra? I really hope that they are somewhere happy, and kissing, and not coming back here anytime soon," She giggled.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
The cold wind breezed throughout the trees again and Trunks felt the girl next to him shiver lightly. "Pan?" he whispered, and turned his head to hers, which was resting on his shoulder.  
  
When Trunks received no response he smiled 'you're asleep. Well, I could wake you up and we could go back to the tent before anyone worries about us (wait, why would they worry about us)? Or I can let you sleep and we can stay out here a while longer.'   
  
Deciding to let her sleep peacefully Trunks closed his eyes, but reopened them when she shivered again. 'She's cold' he thought, and decided to take her back to the tent. Lifting her up into his arms he started to walk in that direction, practically tripping over rocks about every 4 steps because his attention was focused on the beautiful angel in his arms, and every sigh and breath that escaped her lips.  
  
'What the?' thought Pan as she started to drift back into conscious to realize the sensation of floating. 'Huh?' She felt something around her. Pan opened her eyes and sighed at the sight of Trunks face. 'It's always been a dream to be carried by the one I love' she thought as she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Pan? Are you awake?" Asked Trunks as he noticed her eyes flutter open and then close again as she relaxed in his arms and sighed.  
  
"...Depends" she whispered and Trunks quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Depends? Depends on what?"  
  
"Depends on whether or not you will put me down and let me walk if I'm awake"  
  
Trunks smirked and replied, "Well, I like the feeling of you in my arms so I won't be that willing to let go" He noticed that Pan again opened her eyes and stared into his, and he also noticed they were rapidly approaching the tent. He slowed down his pace slightly and Pan sighed again.  
  
"Pan?" asked a smiling Trunks, "Should we tell them we're a couple yet?" He noticed that her face scrunched up in thought and he chuckled as she did so.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet, we know that Marron and Uubu are together, but Goten and Bra? What do you think? Should we wait for something to happen between them so they don't feel awkward or something?"  
  
Trunks kept walking until they reached the back of the tent and reluctantly let Pan out of his arms, helping her stand up in sleepiness. He thought the situation over carefully in his mind and examined the different choices.  
  
1. 'If we tell everyone and Goten and Bra aren't together it could either get them to hate each other, and us, or it could bring them together.'  
  
2. 'If we don't tell and they aren't together then they could either get together naturally, or not get together at all, or they could get together and not tell anyone for the same reasons I'm thinking about and we will spend the next 2 weeks on the island pretending to deny our feelings.'  
  
Thinking the situation over Trunks was weighing possibilities, but Pan was getting annoyed, "Trunks? Why don't we just not say anything for now, and make sure it works out and everything, but in a couple of days we can tell them"  
  
Trunks nodded and they walked to the entrance of the tent where he grabbed her hand, "Do you here that? There is no noise, so they aren't playing Truth or dare, that's a good sign" She giggled and gave him a light kiss on the lips, they both blushed and walked into the tent.  
  
'OK, Marron and Uubu are asleep on top of the sleeping bags...but Bra and Goten aren't here' thought Pan who looked and Trunks at the same time he chose to glance at her. They both shrugged their shoulders and chose sleeping bags next to each other, checking carefully Trunks leaned over and kissed Pan goodnight, unaware of two pairs of eyes glittering with mischief.  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
"Bra?" Goten reluctantly broke the silence and their embrace when he felt her shiver.  
  
"It's really cold Goten," she said, hugging herself for warmth. Goten stood up and held his arm out for her. She stood up and quickly hugged Goten for warmth. He closed his arms around her back and breathed in the scent of her hair.  
  
"Do we have to move?" she asked when he felt that he was trying to urge her to walk.  
  
"Yes princess, what type of boyfriend would I be if I let you freeze to death"?  
  
Bra blushed when he stroked her lips with his finger, and then when she realized that he considered them to be boyfriend/girlfriend she smiled.  
  
"You're lips are almost blue Bra, let's go back to the tent, I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"Well Goten," She purred softly, inching her way to his face, "If my lips are cold, why don't you warm them up" She slowly kissed Goten and he naturally kissed back.  
  
Within a few moments they both pulled away and smiled. Tilting her head to the tent Bra put her arm around Goten's waist and began walking in that direction. Gotens arm found its way to her shoulders and they walked in silence, until they reached the tent.   
  
They walked into the tent and noticed that Trunks and Pan were back, considering that they took two sleeping bags next to each other, Bra and Goten's eyes continued to drift as they noticed that Uubu and Marron were asleep on top of the other sleeping bags, with a couple of giggles Bra managed to lift Marrons feet and get her into a sleeping bag, and Uubu was situated in a sleeping bag next to her. Bra and Goten smiled at each other and lay down in the remaining sleeping bags at the entrance to the tent.   
  
"Goodnight Bra"  
  
"Goodnight Goten"  
They both fell asleep.  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
In the morning Uubu and Marron were the first ones up, they got up slowly, and forgetting where they were stumbled over Pan and Trunks in the attempts to get to the door.  
  
Pan woke up when she felt something heavy land on top of her and opened her eyes slowly, straining to see in the bright light that Uubu was on top of her, "Sorry Pan, I kind of fell" he said and got up holding a hand out to her.  
  
She got up too and they both looked over to see that Marron landed on top of Trunks and they were kissing. Uubu put on a surprised face but getting the wrong impression Pan slowly tried to exit the tent, first falling over Goten and Bra. "Oof" they groaned as they woke up and Pan ran out of the tent.  
  
Trunks snapped out of his dream to realize he was really kissing Pan like he dreamt, but when he saw a bit of blonde hair he backed up. "Oh my gosh Marron, I'm sorry I thought you were Pan," he explained and helped her stand up.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I know it didn't mean anything" she said and walked over to Uubu.  
  
"Want to go see if the house is open yet Uubu?" They walked out of the tent and towards the house.   
  
Trunks looked around the tent for Pan and was surprised to find her not there, 'good, she didn't see me kiss her' he thought but when he noticed that Goten was helping Bra out of the tent and Bra was smirking he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you so happy about sis?"  
  
Bra looked at Goten and smiled more, "Well other then the fact that now we know for sure that something is going on between Pan because you dreamt you kissed her, and She ran out when she saw you kiss Marron, Goten and I are going out." she left the explanation at that and pulled Goten out of the tent while holding his hand. Trunks stayed in the Tent for a couple of minutes until it clicked in his mind that Pan thought he was kissing Marron by choice.  
  
"Oh no" he said aloud and ran out of the island in search of Pan. He quickly found her ki and started to fly in that direction.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
*Hey Everyone, I'm sorry if it's kind of short, I didn't get everything in that I wanted to, and the whole Pan thought Trunks and Marron were kissing wasn't even planned, I was just writing and the only way I could think to get people awake was if they were tripped on, but it makes a nice little cliff hanger that you will love to hate, lol, we I would make it longer but I have to leave for school in about 10 minutes and I thought this was a nice little cliff hanger, Don't worry I'll try and get a nice chapter in there later today, or tomorrow, in the mean time why don't you go ahead and Check out that nice little box down there and review!!!!!   



	11. picnic

Pan kept running until she reached the same rock that she and Trunks were sitting at the night before and she sat down staring at the water waiting for Trunks. Within about 30 seconds Trunks was behind her with his arms around her trying to explain.  
  
"Oh Pan, It's not what you think, she tripped or something and I was thinking it was you so I kissed her. Pan please forgive me"  
  
Pan giggled and Trunks was very confused. "I know silly, I figured out she fell on you like Uub fell on me. I guess I was just jealous there for a minute"  
  
Pan turned her head to face Trunks and she smiled. "You know Trunks? Marron and I used to have crushes on you when we were little and I guess I always figured she would get you since she was closer to your age, but I'm glad you chose me" Pan leaned forward and kissed a very surprised Trunks who kissed back.  
  
"You know Pan, no one else had much of a chance if they were competing against you" said Trunks as they both huge.  
  
"Oh and Pan? I think they already know something has gone on between us so I don't think we need to hide our relationship, besides Bra just told me that she and Goten are going out so we don't have a reason to hide"  
  
Pan smiled and stood up hugging him. "Oh goodie, I didn't think I could keep it a secret for very long"  
  
Trunks smiled and they walked together back in the direction to the house. When they reached the door they walked in with Trunks arm around Pans shoulder. Inside Goten and Bra were fighting over the remote to the t.v. and Uubu and Marron were laughing at them over cups of coffee.  
  
Trunks motioned Pan over to the chair and grabbed the remote from Gotens hand right after he got it away from Pan. Trunks sat beside Pan and he flipped the T.V. on. Everyone got the idea. They cuddled up like they did the time they fell asleep. They were talking more then watching t.v. though and no one noticed that Marron and Uubu snuck out the back door with a picnic basket.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Uub found a nice spot out of view from the house and lay out the large checkered towel. Marron set the basket down and they sat down next to each other. Giggling Marron opened the basket and pulled out some sandwiches while Uub grabbed some cans of soda.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually on a picnic. I haven't been to an actual picnic with someone since I was a child" giggled Marron as she tossed Uub a bag of potato chips.  
  
"Yeah, neither have I" he said as he opened the zip lock bag and took out a sandwich.  
  
"It's so beautiful on this island don't you think?" she asked as she admired the scenery.  
  
"Yes, it is very beautiful" he said staring at Marron until she turned her head to his and smiled.  
  
The both ate their food and talked and laughed for a long time. But they weren't able to enjoy their time alone for long because the sun was starting to set.  
  
"Wow, how long have we been out here" asked Marron as she looked at her watch and gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh, we've been talking for 6 hours, it's already 7:00!" Uub looked surprised but they both laughed when they had the same thought.  
  
"I wonder if they're still laying like that in the living room?" asked Uubu referring to Pan Trunks Goten and Bra.  
  
Marron giggled as she folded up the towel and Uub but up the remnants of trash into the picnic basket. They began to walk back to the house and stopped at the front door when they heard screams.  
  
"Give that back NOW"  
  
"Woah what the?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, no don't you dare"  
  
"Oh great, we're never going to hear the end of this"  
  
"Ugh I'm so embarrassed"  
  
Marron and Uub opened the door to a surprising sight.  
  
Goten and Trunks were sitting at the kitchen table holding papers which seemed to look identicle to the other ones laying all over the room. Pan and Bra were still trying to grab the papers out of the guys hands but not able to.  
  
'Uh oh' thought Marron, 'What happened now'  
  
+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Ok Ok, I know it was really really really short but that's not the point. The next chapter will be long because it will be from the guys point of views of how they found the stories, what the stories were about, and then of course the reactions.   
  
Now of course I have to do these nice little questions that will make you question my sanity as well as my plans for the story.  
  
What do Trunks and Goten think of the stories? Will Uubu be able to read any? How do the girls get their revenge? Who is the most embarrassed? I'm sorry everyone but this chapter is going to mess up one of the couples relationship, but don't worry they will get back together either at a party when they get home, (either the new years party or Christmas party) Who knows, I might even ruin more than one of the couples...  
  
I'll try and write more soon, It's my spring break and I have plans but for tomorrow my friends are going to be out of town so I will be cleaning and writing. Wish me luck and go ahead and review. 


	12. Story mistakes

Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, I'm pretty sure all of you are going to kill me after this chapter, I sort of got carried away and might have made the guys seem like jerks or something, Well to refresh every ones memories I should make a few points clear so they don't go, Huh? What are you talking about?   
  
1. I added a prologue that was accidentally deleted a long time ago, it's not that great but it does let you know the intentions of the moms when they sent their kids to the island.  
  
2. In chapter 2, The Notes, they (The girls) talk about stories they wrote along time ago, Just imagine that they were little kids with overactive imaginations who would write little short stories about the guy they like falling in love with them.  
  
3. It should be noted that in the short stories written by Pan, She was in love with Trunks and he would love her.   
In the stories by Bra, she was in love with a fictional character named 'Ralph' who was actually Goten, but she was embarrassed to admit to her friend that she had a crush on her uncle.   
In the stories by Marron (aw poor Uubu) She wrote about Trunks, they didn't know Uubu at the time.   
  
4. It should also be noted that this is an AU fic. The story doesn't follow the DBZ Timeline, in fact the ages might be a little off, I don't know just use your imagination to decide their ages I guess. I might also change their personalities to suit the story. This means they may be a tad OOC.   
  
5. And Also, I intend, as you will find out by the end of the chapter, to break up one or more couple. Don't worry! They should get back together. Don't be mad. Just think of it as another rock in their relationship. I already have the cute little ideas to get them back together. LOL  
  
6. So as to not bore you, Here is the story, and if you haven't read the above note please don't be mad at me and give a bad review or e-mail me with bad intent, don't worry I plan a happy ending.  
  
STORY  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Flashback:  
They were cuddled up on the couch watching TV when the girls fell asleep. Trunks noticed Pans feet were bare and she was shivering. He lifted his gaze slightly and noticed that Gotens face was twisted in concern for Bra's shivering feet as well.  
  
Goten glanced up at Trunks and they silently agreed to find socks for the girls.  
  
Goten lead Trunks to his and pans room. Both ignored the fact that Gotens side had clothes strewn everywhere and Pan's was nice and tidy. Goten and Trunks came face to face with a problem however. Or actually it was in the shape of a dresser. They both froze at the thought of its contents and Goten tried to strain his memory and remember which drawer held her socks but couldn't because he never saw her putting them on. Trunks glanced at Goten who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Trunks sighed and picked a drawer at the bottom. 'It makes sense' he thought. 'You put stuff you wear on your feet at the bottom drawer" He opened the drawer and closed his eyes at the same time. When he heard no noise from Goten he slowly opened them to see a collection of socks and underwear of several colors and designs. He couldn't help but notice that some of the underwear matched the socks and bras. Trunks sweat dropped and tossed two pairs of socks at Goten and closed the drawer quickly. He was about to get up when he slid his arms out for support and on hand slid under the bed.  
  
Goten looked down and noticed a strange look cross Trunks' face as he started to get up. Trunks ran his hand under the bed and pulled out several pieces of pink and yellow papers.  
  
Trunks handed about half of the pile to Goten and they both began to read as they walked into the living room. Neither noticing at first that two girls were getting out of their spots.  
  
Gotens P.O.V.  
Trunks handed me a few papers he grabbed from under Pans bed and while I was about to object about going through her things I lost all conscious thought. I looked down and noticed the page was pink and at the top line had words written in bold letters: THE LOVE OF RALPH BY: BRA  
  
I suppose the curiosity got the better of me and I started to read what my lovely Bra wrote while slowing down my walking pace.  
  
'The sun was down and the only light to illuminate the room came from the full moon perched outside her window. Bra stirred lightly in her sleep and opened her eyes at the sight of her window open and the drapes blowing in the breeze. She sat up surprised and noticed a retreating shadow blanket the floor and rummage through the curtains.'  
  
'She sat up surprised and almost scared until she smelled the familiar scent of the one person she knew she ached and longed for. 'Ralph' she whispered barely with out yawning. The atmosphere of the room dropped to being tense.'  
  
I immediately tensed at the thought of my lovely Bra whispering another persons name in a dark room and flipped through the pages quickly, not exactly reading but picking up small fragments which, described Bra and 'Ralph' confessing their love and their families unlikely response of happiness.  
  
I noticed she described everything with such warmth and feeling and shuddered at the realization that she felt like that about this 'Ralph' guy and not him. I know you can't just lose a crush and someone you have loved for so long and with that much feeling unless someone distracts you from it. I couldn't help but believe that I was the one to come between her and this happiness. I felt I would hold her back from the evident happiness she felt with him.  
  
I looked up in time to see Pan tackle Trunks to the ground and I dropped mine immediately at the sight of Bra. The papers flew across the room and landed everywhere.  
  
I was locked with Bras beautiful eyes, as she looked both surprised and terrified at the same time.  
  
I picked up the papers at my feet and walked calmly over to the table where Trunks was sitting after somehow getting away from Pan.   
  
The girls cried out as we studied the papers stunned beyond belief. At some point Marron and Uubu walked in the room and joined the quest for papers. Marron joined Pan in tackling Trunks and with the next paper I examined I figured out why. I left the papers in a trance as I passed Uubu who no one noticed was sitting on the couch clutching a piece of paper as well.  
  
I carefully walked outside and calmly continued to walk as I was trying to digest what I had found out. I was barely conscious to the fact that footprints were approaching cautiously behind me.  
  
I snapped out of the trance when I realized the person matching my strides as we walked through the sand was none other than Bra.  
  
I sighed at the reality of the situation and slowed my pace down. Without even looking at her I cautiously spoke, trying to let my voice sound natural instead of trembling.  
  
"Bra? We need to talk..."  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
Bra's P.O.V  
  
I woke up as I tried to hold Goten closer but realized he wasn't even there. Confused and sleepy I got up and stretched. I saw Pan spread out alone on the large chair and tapped her on the shoulder while I tried to stand. She merely moaned my brothers' name and then woke up as I giggled. We both got up in order to look for our guys.  
  
'Our guys' I sighed. No matter how long I thought about it I still couldn't get over the happiness of having Goten, and being able to call him 'mine.'  
  
I smiled to myself and then looked up only to do a face vault as I stared into Gotens eyes and realized his hands gripped tightly around several sheets of paper.  
  
I felt everything crash around me and tried to stay calm. I tried to convince myself that maybe he hadn't read them yet. But by the sad look on his face I knew he did. Calming myself down it was apparent at that moment that I had two choices. I could either pounce on him like Pan had just pounced onto my brother in an effort to wrestle the papers from his grasp, or I could calmly try and explain to Goten about the stories.  
  
I tried as hard as I could to try and play out how that type of conversation might flow. All I could picture was me balling As Goten either refused to believe that he was Ralph and thought that I loved someone else, or I could also visualize him creaped out about how long I liked him and how weird and childish I portrayed it.  
  
I had tried so long to get him to think of me as something other than a child and with the fact that he knew the stories existed I was plagued with images of his rejecting me because I was a child.  
  
I couldn't think of what type of pain Uubu would go through with the realization that Marron had loved Trunks, or at least thought she loved him. I couldn't even focus on what Trunks or Pan would be feeling. My mind swirled and ached as I tried desperately to filter through ideas of getting Goten to understand that I loved him, and only him, and I always have and always will.  
  
I snapped out of my trance as I noticed him moving towards the table with Trunks. I watched and walked over there numbly as I watched him switch stories with his hand and almost sighed when he switched to one written by Marron. I felt like an outsider, unable to control myself as I whined and pleaded alongside Pan to get them to drop the stories and talk to us.  
  
It was then that I first realized he had dropped the other papers earlier and Pan was able to wrench several from Trunks' grasp.  
  
I followed Pan to the table and joined in the efforts to get more papers out of their hands. The both of us complained several minutes only to be ignored. I barely noticed the door open to show Marron and Uubu. I don't think I even realized they weren't there in the first place.  
  
Somehow I found the strength in my legs to follow Goten outside despite the weakness within my heart. I made Marron aware that Uubu was reading a story and then walked out the door.  
  
I paused on the steps as I watched his retreating form. He wasn't running but he was walking pretty quickly. All I could think about was that I needed him to understand the truth before he convinced himself of something else. I knew if he set his mind to believing that I didn't love him that he would never believe that I did.  
  
I promptly lowered my head to follow his footsteps. My head and eyes lowered in sadness but I let my heart rise in hope. I must tell him the truth right away.  
  
I followed his footprints slowing my pace and then quickening it as I thought. I eventually caught up with him and walked alongside him.  
  
Neither of us paid attention to the raising Ki's coming from the direction of the house. I tried to focus on the situation and find words to express everything that was pouring from my heart. I felt that if he could see my heart and soul at the moment he would crumble and understand everything. When I tried to find words they were only caught in my throat. I felt a tear flow down my cheek and didn't even realize my eyes had been watering up.  
  
I heard him sigh and tensed. Without looking at me he spoke the words that made me tremble in fear due to his detached tone of voice.  
  
"Bra? We need to talk..."  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Pan and Trunks:  
  
Trunks joined Goten to find socks for the girls and Pan awoke before he came back. She was having a wonderful dream about being at the beach with Trunks when Bra tapped her shoulder.  
  
They stood and stretched then looked up. Trunks froze at the sight of Pan. He was in the middle of the story with him and Pan at the beach (IE: Remember the one she was reading before Goten came into the room in Chapter 5: Food Fight.)  
  
Trunks didn't even have time to think and all Pan could think about was to get the papers away from him. She leaped threw they air and surprised both of them as she crash landed into Trunks and they both hit their heads against the wall. Pan barely caught sight of the socks in her bottom drawer as Goten dropped them and several sheets of paper from his grip.  
  
Pan had no time to think about how they got her socks, or what was next to the socks because Trunks was in the middle of wrestling with her. Trunks tried not to hurt her as he pushed her away from him. Fortunately for Pan she managed to rip several of the papers from his hand as she fell backwards.  
  
Trunks then with saiyen speed darted away from her and sat at the table to focus on the yellow sheets of paper that he managed to salvage and keep out of Pans hands.  
  
Trunks became aware of pleading voices behind him and vaguely noticed that Bra was trying to get Goten away from the papers. He really noticed Marrons presence as he looked at the next story, which was written by her.   
  
Pan and Trunks were barely aware of the retreating forms of two of their friends and only partially aware that Marron had taken Uubu onto the porch to talk. Pan was struck with a sickening feeling in her stomach as she began to wonder how they got the stories.   
  
Pan mercilessly slapped his face when the realized they had been going through her things.   
  
Trunks was jolted out of the story when his cheek began to sting. He noticed Pans face was red.  
  
Pans face was indeed red with anger but Trunks mistook the redness for embarrassment.  
  
"What's the matter Pan? There's nothing wrong with this." He said softly not seeing a problem with the story. The truth of the matter was that Trunks was thrilled at the depths of her feelings for him.   
  
Pan tortured herself by thinking he was being insensitive. 'How can he be such a jerk? There's nothing the matter? Of course there's something the matter!! YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS!!!' Pan thought. She was very pissed off at the moment and let her anger flow through her as her Ki skyrocketed.  
  
Trunks became very scared at that moment. He couldn't figure out why she was mad. Then it hit him about as hard as the slap to his face. 'She thinks I went through her things on purpose. Uh Oh' He thought and he quickly got out of the chair and faced her to explain himself.  
  
"no..Pan...You have it all wrong...I wasn't...Goten and I just...Well we...It was an..."  
  
While Trunks stuttered and tumble over his explanation that he was just blurting out Pan was overtaken with the idea that he was just making it up off the top of her head. She was just as mad at Goten at the moment and refused to listen to Trunks.  
  
"No Trunks...You have it all wrong. I'm not just one of those girls you can use and then just lie to to get your own way. I don't know if I can forgive you. You went through MY things. My PRIVATE PROPERTY! And what about those socks? Just what else did you take from my room?"  
  
Pan turned around and ran to her room. Locking the door behind her. As far as she was concerned Goten could sleep outside tonight and live with out anything from the room. She lay down onto the bed and did something she hadn't allowed herself to do in a long time. She cried.  
  
Trunks was left in the kitchen. He stood still and received the blows from her yells, taking them willingly and understanding how she felt. He felt immediate regret and wanted nothing more than to run to her room and apologize over and over. But he wouldn't do that. His pride hurt too much from the blow of her yells. Did she really think he uses girls that way? That he lies to them to get his way? How could she think that?  
  
Trunks ran through the memories of his none to perfect relationships. He shuddered at the thought that she was right. Trunks saw the light of the situation and didn't like the way it shone. Basically he figured she would never forgive him as long as she thought he invaded her privacy. She thought that he didn't care and found nothing wrong with going into her personal space. He carefully lifted his hand to his cheek and decided that he should apologize despite his pride. But no matter how much he tried Pan refused to talk to him and wouldn't listen to his pleas as they bled through the door. He eventually gave up and walked over to Goten and Uubu on the front porch. He didn't even notice that Marron and Bra had gone to their room and slammed the door shut as well.  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Marron and Uubu:  
  
While Marron went over to assist Pan in trying to pull the papers away from Trunks Uubu noticed one on the floor directly by his foot. His curiosity got the best of him and he bent down carefully to pick it up.   
  
While Goten and Bra walked out of the room Marron felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Bra walking out the door while motioning to Uubu.  
  
Marron's breath caught in her throat and she felt like everything was spinning. Uubu was sitting on the couch reading a pink piece of paper. Even from there she could see the handwriting from there and knew exactly which story it was.  
  
Marron walked over to Uubu and some how felt that she needed to apologize but she wasn't sure why. 'Should I apologize for liking someone? Should I apologize for his finding out that I liked someone?' She was confused and then felt Uub's eyes on her.  
  
Uubu motioned them outside and they walked to the porch. Marron avoided his eye contact by looking out at the ocean. She noticed that Bra was running after Goten and felt a pang of sorrow for her. She also felt sorry for Pan. But at the same time she felt sorry for Uub. She knew she had to explain and she went over to sit on the bench.   
  
Uub carefully looked around and then sat beside her. Neither were willing to say the first words, but both were aching to tell the other how they felt.  
  
"Uubu, I..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly while interrupting her.  
  
Marron looked into his eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I guess it just didn't seem important. It didn't seem to matter in our relationship about how I felt about Trunks."  
  
Uubu listened to her words but interpreted them differently. "So what? You were just using me to get him jealous or something? Or did you think you could have both of us?"  
  
Marron gasped. He couldn't think that she wrote those recently could he? "Uubu, It's not what you think..."  
  
"Then what is it? Explain it to me will you?" Uubu became angry and neither of them even noticed Pans loud voice or raised Ki.  
  
"Explain what? That I wrote a stupid story in Junior High? That I used to have crushes on people before I knew you? That I don't like or care for anyone in the same way I care for you?"  
  
Uubu seemed to be blinded with anger. "LIAR!" He yelled and watched Marron scoot backwards as if she was scared of him.  
  
"Liar? You think I'm lying?"  
  
"Well what am I supposed to think? You can't just feel like that about someone then switch over to someone else. Did you think I would replace those feelings or something?"  
  
Marron was scared at that moment as he yelled. She then became equally as angry and couldn't help but raise her voice as well. "You don't trust me do you? How can we ever have a relationship if you can't trust me? Or are you just to blind with Jealousy?" she couldn't stand to be near him anymore and walked to the door.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
"Goten...We do need to talk"  
  
While Bra was only thinking of how to convince him that she loved only him Goten took her words to mean that she was going to confess her feelings for Ralph and that she didn't really care for Goten, but only thought she did.  
  
"Bra...I don't want to trap you" Bra opened her mouth but Goten only stopped talking and placed a finger to it.   
  
"No Bra, don't talk till I finish. I know that you love 'Ralph' And I can't say that I'm happy that you don't love me, I do want you to be happy. As long as we're together you and Ralph won't be and as much as you may say that doesn't matter, it does. I know what it is like to love someone from far away and not be able to have her. I don't want you to lose your chance at happiness. I know now that you can never love me as much as him, and I don't expect you too. I just want to know why you pretended?"  
  
Bra felt her heart stumble and knew at that moment for sure that she could never stop loving Goten. He only cared that she was happy even if it wasn't with him. Bra looked up and tried to explain.  
  
"No, Goten you don't understand. There is no Ralph. He doesn't even exist to me anymore. All I know is that I wrote those stories off of my feelings for someone in Junior High. Goten...don't you see. Ralph was just a name I used because I didn't want Pan to know I liked her Uncle. Goten, You're Ralph. When we were little Pan and Marron started these things where they both would write stories about Trunks. I guess they were just trying to show off to each other and prove that one loved him more than the other. Well they got me into it and I wrote stories, only at the time I didn't want to risk anyone finding out I liked you. I wrote them about what I imagined would happen between us if I had the courage to admit my feelings. I never told you how I felt because you were so much older and I figured you would just think of me as a kid. I just used the name 'Ralph' so Pan wouldn't think that I was in love with her uncle"  
  
Goten felt his heart soften for a moment and then began to question her answer. He still couldn't get over the idea that she was writing like that "so what? You figured you'd just live out some sort of childhood fantasy by pretending to have feelings for me? It was all an act wasn't it? You know your right, you are just a kid. A grown up doesn't play with another persons feelings. No matter what you do I will see you as a child because you used me like that. You know, I will always see you as a child, and I always have!"  
  
Goten felt better to yell even though he knew he didn't mean half the things he said. He was still getting over the fact that she loved him since Junior High.  
  
Bra nearly stumbled backwards at his voice. 'He thinks I'm a kid' she thought angrily and then decided that he was right. 'I am just a kid, and I let myself hurt the one person I ever cared about'   
  
"I didn't use you. I wrote those a long time ago. I do like you, I do love you. I just wasn't good at showing it when I was younger but I can show you now" She struggled back the tears that were flowing down her face and her voice was strained.  
  
"But you will see me as a kid, and always will won't you? You saw me, as a kid earlier too didn't you? You said you always did and always will. Does that mean that you were fooling around with my feelings too?"  
  
Goten felt the need to defend himself but before he could talk he saw Bra's feet running back towards the house. Goten followed and decided to talk to her later.  
  
Bra was blinded by tears and ran straight up the porch and to the door. She opened it and walked in followed by Marron, who seemed equally upset. They walked past the kitchen where a red-faced Trunks cradled his cheek and they ran to their room where they slammed the door seconds after Pans door fell.  
  
Marron refused to let herself cry and carefully talked to Bra with words of comfort. Both deciding that they hated the guys.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Uubu remained outside sitting on the bench. He was very aware of some of the mistakes made and was trying to find a way to apologize. He was all too aware that all girls were in their rooms and Trunks had just sat down beside him with a slightly red cheek. A moment later Goten was there too. All of them were lost in thought and unable to talk to each other. That night Goten slept in the same room as Uubu and Trunks.   
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Ok, so about everyone out there hates me right now, but I promise they get back together. And I already have the very sweet plans made out for how they will get back together...lol You're going to love it, but in the mean time you might hate me  
  
Ok, so some of this was out of character but just think that they were mad, surprised, and under stress so they said things they didn't mean. Don't worry they will come to their senses, all though I'm still not sure how I will get Pan to forgive Trunks since she thinks he purposely went through her things. All though he shouldn't have pulled out the papers and read them. I'd be mad too!! Ok, well next chapter will be good, and come soon. Review  
  
Oh yeah, and thank you Fluffy, you always review my stories, along with a billion other stories. Thank you Jen for reviewing and thank you, K-Chan, Danyella Skyler Sylverfire, Marla Black, Dark Vengance, DBZFreak, Vegie's_2_Princess, Stephanie, Trunksgirl, Hanita-chan, puroka, Stephanie, PannyBaby123, me, Celeste, QueenPsylocke85, ~PanHopNVS~, Rayne, Aireone Granger, Godess of death 01, Katarik, Jami_Chan, Ryoko#2001, lovely Neptune, Kitty Moon, ICU, Karena, Sheryl, Eris, Queen of the Shadows, Saiyan Bunny, Lynn, SacuraBlackcatrr, Kitiara, Animae, Princess Quinny, LittleLizzyGurl, Pan_Chan2007, Katy, Kayale, SailorCereCere, Nicholle, Vegeta's lil' Princess, Bratt, Cheddar, $$Michelle$$, =), I appreciate it, and I'm sure everyone else you review for do too. I also want to thank Jen for helping me decide on some of the break ups that allow them to get back together. Thanks everyone!!! And if I left off your name THANK YOU!! Oh and If I misspelled your name on accident I apologize.   
  
  
Oh and a huge thanks to Jen for proofing this story, THANKS! 


	13. The Leftover Time

Hey everyone. Were you beginning to think that I had disappeared? Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'm sort of only supposed to use the computer on weekends so I've been busy lately. Stupid report cards came out so I have a couple of friends who won't be able to get on and luckily I got away with being able to use it on weekends. Well thank you for all those wonderful reviews. I was so surprised to get them all. Keep it up, I love knowing how I'm doing.   
  
  
  
  
  
We left off with certain people mad at others. It had been three weeks since they arrived on the island and they had only one more week to stay. It seemed that when they finally got together they were torn apart again. Pan is angry at Trunks for going through her things, and Trunks is also angry with Pan for not listening to him. Trunks still hadn't apologized out of either pride, or because when ever he tried he was faced with two other angry girls that insisted on protecting their friend from any more anguish.  
  
Goten was faced with a couple different problems. He did regret how he had reacted to the stories but he wasn't quite sure what to believe. Part of his mind screamed that she really was in love with this Ralph guy and just wouldn't admit it. He didn't however confront her with that. Bra believes that Goten still finds her a child, and because of that had only been playing around with the whole 'relationship' bit.   
  
Uubu was under tremendous guilt. He knew he shouldn't have called Marron a liar but he was having trouble dealing with a few things. No matter how many times he thought about it he still thought that she had either written those stories recently, or on the island, or that she still had the same feelings for Trunks and was trying to use him to get Trunks jealous. Her last words struck him hard in the chest and still rang in his ears the day after. "Or are you just blind with jealousy" she had screamed and then ran to the house. Marron was pretty depressed as well as everyone else. She trusted Uub and was extremely happy with him, but she didn't know if she could ever for give him for thinking that she was lying and was using him to get Trunks.  
  
The next seven days were spent about as detached as possible. The first day the three girls went to Bra and Marrons room. Goten took the opportunity to take a few items from his room that he might need. The girls talked about how they felt to each other, all oblivious to the fact that the three boys had left to go to the beach for the same purpose.  
  
Girls' conversation:  
  
Inside the room they all sat down pretending to be busy reading, or drawing or something else. Slowly a conversation started and eventually they were practically all venting and crying with anger.  
  
"I still can't get over the fact that he went through my things!" screamed Pan who through the magazine on the floor.  
  
"I know what you mean. I don't think I could forgive someone for doing that! And he took things from your room too, that's even worse" said Marron who truly sympathized with Pan.  
  
"And Goten was with him too! Did they both decide to raid your room first and then raid this one?" said Bra who was equally as angry.  
  
They three girls took turns telling about their various fights with the boys. The consoled each other and made sure that they didn't bottle anything inside.  
  
"So what exactly are we going to do now?" asked Bra.  
  
"Well," Pan began to think about their current situation. "Living with three guys who we all hate is obviously not going to go so smoothly. But we have a week left on the island and I believe they would refuse to leave the island about as strongly as we would."  
  
They all nodded their heads in agreement. "So is the only choice to ignore them?" asked Marron.  
  
The girls nodded and listened in the house. They realized that the others were gone and left the room for breakfast.  
  
Boys Conversation:  
  
"So let's get all this strait" started Uub who was getting kind of confused.  
  
"Pan thinks that Trunks purposely went through her things," said Goten.  
  
"But I wasn't! She was cold and I was just trying to help her by..."  
  
"We know Trunks, you don't need to defend yourself" said Uub who then looked at Goten.  
  
"Ok, then Bra thinks that Goten was using her or something right?" Asked Trunks.  
  
Goten nodded and tried to explain. "Well she had a crush on me since Junior High and it is obvious she was just trying to live out some child hood fantasy right? I don't want to be in a..." 'Relationship that is purely one sided' he finished in his head after Uub nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"And Marron lied to Uub about who she liked and was also using him." said Goten.  
  
They all looked at each other and tried to persuade the others to think differently. They were unable to change Gotens point of view on the situation. When it came to Uub, well he was still hurt about everything and obviously wouldn't think differently. Trunks couldn't really think differently. He regretted the past actions but didn't know how to deal with it. He figured that if he apologized everything should be fine. He decided to let Pan cool off for a couple of days.  
  
So the days on the island went by very slowly. The boys would wake up before the girls and usually leave the house after eating. Then the girls would eat and find something to do. They usually left the house and went to the beach before the boys returned for lunch. Then the girls would eat lunch on the beach. The boys usually returned first for dinner then went to sleep. Afterwards the girls would return home and eat dinner. They usually watched TV and tried to stay up late so they could know that they would wake up after the boys in the morning.  
  
They went about three days with out seeing each other but eventually things seemed to change. Trunks purposely returned to the house early for lunch and found the girls leaving for the beach. He tried to talk to Pan but Marron led her away and Bra scolded her brother.  
  
Goten eventually went back to sleeping in the same room as Pan. Apparently sleeping on the floor with Trunks and Uubs dirty clothes and dirty underwear wasn't very satisfying for him. He talked civilly with Pan, after all they were still related, and they both made a silent yet mutual agreement not to talk about the fights.  
  
The agreement didn't last long after Pan held a crying Bra earlier that day. She decided to slowly try and bring it up and successfully entered the conversation with her Uncle.  
  
"Uncle? Do you really think that Bra is a little kid?" asked Pan who set her magazine on the night table by her bed and rose her eyes. On the other side of the room Goten visibly froze and sucked in a breath.  
  
"Pan? Can we promise that anything we say to each other doesn't leave this room? I mean really, I have to know that I have someone to trust right now."  
  
Pan nodded and smiled lightly. It was usually a good sign that he didn't want her to say anything because it was probably to keep her from telling Bra a certain big of good news.  
  
"Well Pan, you see I don't see her as a little kid. In fact I see her so grown up." Goten sighed as he remembered their first kiss.  
  
"Well then why did you call her a little kid?"   
  
Goten saddened as he was brought out of his memories and back to reality. "I think I was jut angry or something. I don't really know anymore. It made sense at the time but now it just seems so stupid. I miss her Pan."   
  
Pan smiled softly and quietly whispered. "She misses you too Goten." Unaware of weather or not he heard.  
  
The next day Pan didn't mention her conversation with her friends. They had agreed not to talk to the guys and it would only upset Bra to know that he was regretting certain things that were said. Bra wouldn't have believed Pan and would have thought that Goten was just trying to play around with her feelings again.  
  
The days went by smoothly again and they successfully stayed away from each other. Trunks was beginning to really regret certain things said but eventually gave up on trying to apologize. Pan was still upset at Trunks but cooled off. She did however wonder why he wasn't apologizing. Goten wanted so much to love and be loved by Bra. But Bra still couldn't get over the thought that he was using her. Uub eventually apologized to Marron about calling her a liar. She said nothing and they didn't really talk.   
  
It was soon the day that they would leave the island. It was December 20, and although the island was warm and in the season of summer on the other side of the world, they would return to Japan where it would be cold and near Christmas.   
  
They eventually packed up everything, and although they were forced to be in the same room with each other and eventually the same plane, they still managed to stay separated. Bra and Marron decided they both just needed time to think, while Pan was just starting to question why she had acted that way. She reasoned with herself that although she had the right to be mad and furious she probably should have talked to Trunks. Now things around him just seemed awkward and silent.  
  
The long plane ride eventually ended and the girls got off first, each saying goodbye and heading of in the direction of their homes. The boys did the same thing. No one seemed to remember that in four days the largest party of the year would occur at Capsule Corps. It was Christmas in the air, and certain elves seemed to be plotting for love.  
  
  
Authors notes: Hey everyone. First off I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing lately. I love the reviews and they are what fuel me to write these stories. I would also like to wish people good luck. I know tons of people who received report cards and I want to say good luck with your parents.   
  
Thank you Jen for breaking through my writers' block again. You have truly inspired me to spend more time writing instead of sitting and watching TV. All day, although I'm very good at that it doesn't take as much as writing does. I'll try and hurry with the next chapter if I get good reviews!!! And E-mail me if you have any ideas. My e-mail address is Boredwriter@hotmail.com.  
  
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot the most important part:  
  
Next time on Island Mayhem  
  
The six troubled ones return from their vacation that was supposed to be stressed free. Will their parents become aware of certain situations and predicaments that occurred on the island? Will they still all attend the party that Saturday? Will anything significant happen with in there relationships? Tune in (or click in, or read in, or whatever) to the next chapter of Island Mayhem  



	14. Shopping, and Plans

  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, well I'm writing this right after school and I haven't been very busy lately, but it's not as long as I did want it to be though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and Review Review Review Review, Am I getting the point across yet? Review…  
  
Ok, everyone, here's how everything is...  
  
  
They have flown off the island and been home for 2 days. Their families insisted on spending time with them so since they came home their only connection has been through phone cords.  
  
  
Upon returning home they all did their bests in order to pretend nothing was bothering them. Fortunately they hadn't had to face the ones who they hated and try out their act in pretending nothing had happened on the island.   
  
  
Bra spent most of her time hanging around the house and talking to her mom about how fun the vacation was, of course leaving out any reference to couple get togethers or break ups.  
  
  
Trunks spent most of his time thinking, and occasionally sparring with his father who eventually refused to do so until Trunks cleared whatever was on his mind and stopped daydreaming in between hits.  
  
  
Goten spent his time with his brother talking and also eating. He occasionally sparred but eventually went out to do something with Trunks and Uubu.  
  
  
Pan and Marron both got a hold of Bra and drug her out of the house where she seemed to be wallowing. They carefully planned daily events in order to ensure that they wouldn't run in to certain men.  
  
  
Uubu was the one who finally tore Goten and Trunks from their problems and got them back into reality. Despite what they all thought the parents knew that something was wrong, but thankfully weren't exactly sure what.  
  
  
The Christmas party at Capsule Corps. was officially the day after tomorrow. That morning Bra immediately jumped out of bed and called Pan and Marron. After making plans and running down stairs to eat, she was out the door and meeting her two friends outside the mall.  
  
  
"I don't see the point in this! Why can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt?" asked Pan who obviously was persuaded to come and seriously dreading the day's experiences inside the mall.  
  
  
"Because...We have to look good for the party! And in order to do that we have to go shopping!" said Marron who pulled Pans left arm and started to pull her towards the door.  
  
  
"But why? We don't have anyone to look good for! There's no point." complained Pan who was currently being pulled through the door way by her two friends which eagerly took her to the closest store which sold dresses.  
  
  
"Well, that's true. But come on, we can always make certain people jealous! Right? I don't know about you too, but if Uubu apologizes I might consider taking him back. I think that both of us over reacted a bit and he keeps calling and pleading to talk to me through my answering machine." Marron soon squealed as she took notice of a dress and quickly pointed it out to Bra.  
  
  
"Well, I know what that's like. Trunks hasn't stopped calling me either. I guess I didn't give him a chance to explain everything but I wouldn't mind making him regret what he did a little more..." Pan let her voice trail off as Bra pulled the dress Marron pointed too away from another lady and brought it to Pan.  
  
  
"This one's perfect for you" she said.   
  
  
They all picked out dresses and head towards the dressing room. Of course they would never let their conversation stop right there.  
  
  
"So my brother's been calling and apologizing to you? You didn't talk to him did you? Cause he's been seeming extra depressed lately."  
  
  
"Well, I didn't talk to him...I wanted to...sort of...But I just don't know if I can talk to him right now. I think I'll try and talk to him at the party."  
  
  
"Hey Bra, how are things with Goten? Have you talked to him since we've been back?" asked Marron who was currently straitening the front of her dress and fluffing her hair while looking at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
  
"NO! And I don't intend to yet. I'm not sure if I will talk to him yet, but I might be able to stomach a 'Hello' but I doubt I can stand much more."  
  
  
"Oh come on Bra. It's not that bad is it? Did he apologize?" asked Pan who immediately regretted the question when she heard her friend choke back a sob.  
  
  
Obviously he hadn't apologized. Although Bra was still mad at him she felt as if she couldn't stand anything unless she at least knew he regretted what had happened. Pan was sworn to secrecy and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't tell her friend about her conversation with Goten.  
  
  
After a couple of minutes of critiquing, primping, and spinning the three girls finally decided on their dresses and paid for them. Pan reluctantly handed over her credit card to charge the dress. 'I don't even want a stupid dress. Why do I have to pay for it?'  
  
  
They completed their shopping trip by visiting the mall food court and ordering several different dishes from the 10 different fast food places. The remainder of their conversations steered clear of certain subject that would cause more pain then good.   
  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
Eventually they left the mall and each returned to their respective homes.   
  
  
It was 5:00 when Bra called her two friends and requested a traditional 'sleep over.' In which they would finalize their plans and outfits for the party. They each agreed and were over there for dinner by 6:30.  
  
  
The sunset over Capsule Corp and the family inside had just sat down to prepare for eating dinner. That is if it could be called 'eating' considering the food seemed to just vanish into awaiting mouths that didn't even seem to chew. It was a normal night. The two 'children' had friends over staying the night. Bra had invited Pan and Marron while Trunks invited Goten and Uubu. Yes, it was indeed just a normal average family with normal average guests, perhaps that isn't the way most would view it.  
  
  
But we know better now don't we? The dinner was quiet and certain people ignored others. The girls secretly cursed Trunks for inviting the guys with out even letting them know. They thought that all the guys were staying at Uubs, but apparently Trunks overheard Bra ask Marron and quickly changed his plans.  
  
  
"Ok here's the food" spoke Bulma, placing it on the table and sitting it down, '1,2,3' she said in her mind and on the count of three all the food was gone, Vegeta was on his way outside to train, and Bra, Marron and Pan were halfway up stairs talking about what they bought shopping earlier. Trunks, Uub, and Goten stood up and ran upstairs.   
  
  
"Let me see" said Bulma, "Bra and Marron are probably doing make up and Pan is probably on the phone, and my bet is Trunks, Uub and Goten have already snuck halfway out the window to spar when I told Trunks that he had chores to do today" By the time she finished speaking she hear a thump on the room and glanced out the window just in time to see three very childish adults flying off away from the house.  
  
  
It was about 10:30 when Bulma and Vegeta headed off to 'sleep'. And approximately 10 seconds after they closed the door the boys came back and found their way to the living room where the girls were watching a movie. Quietly they sat down on the opposite side of the room and prepared for a very 'interesting' sleep over.  
  
  
The three girls on the couch stiffened when they noticed that the people they really did not want to see right now entered the room. This...is going to be interesting.  
  
  
Authors Notes: OK, so in the next chapter it will basically be about what happened that night, (Will a couple get back together?) (Probably) and when they first get to the party. (What do the dresses look like?)  
  
  
Review, and Thanks for all the other wonderful reviews. See, I told you I write quicker when I get tons of great reviews!!!  
  
  
  



	15. Forgivness?

Authors Notes: ~PanHopeNvs~ you have no idea what sort of wonderful idea you have given me from your review. Hehehe. I'm not sure if I will use it in this chapter or another one, but I will definitely use the idea. Considering I'm writing the Authors Notes before I'm writing the actual chapter, I'm not sure if it will be in this one. Mwah ha ha ha ha ::evil laughter:: This will be good.  
  
  
Island Mayhem:::  
  
The girls took turns glancing over to the opposite side of the room. Bra still looked but she refused to think about talking to Goten. Pan looked and felt that she wanted an explanation from Trunks, but she wasn't sure if that would be an easy task since she had not talked to him the millions of times he had called. Marron looked at them and immediately felt sad. They had barely started a relationship when it was already ruined. Perhaps they had jumped into things a little too fast, none of the couples have ever been on an actual date with each other.  
  
The boys also looked over to the other side of the room. Gotens response to seeing Bra sitting on the couch was quite interesting. First he noted that she had her legs tucked under her and was biting her lower lip. She looked like she was barely paying attention to what ever was on the TV. Trunks watched Pan as she impatiently and nervously played with her fingers and tried to keep her gaze on the TV screen. He had seen her watching him earlier and wasn't quite sure what to think. At first he thought she was giving him an evil look but when he actually turned his head to see he noticed that her eyes were watering and she quickly looked away. Uub was barely watching Marron; he was too busy trying to think of a way to apologize.  
  
The people in the room shifted uncomfortably as a set of commercials rolled across the screen. It then turned silent because the commercial had no sound. That is when everyone noticed that no one was talking.  
  
Uncomfortable with the silence the three girls left to get changed for sleep. Without any words the three boys did the same. The girls planned to return to the living room to watch more TV; little did they know that the boys were planning the same thing.  
  
  
Everyone seemed to try and pretend nothing had happened while they argued over the bathroom. Eventually Bra and Trunks finished getting ready and ran to the living room to watch TV. Bra beat Trunks and claimed the couch for the girls. The boys would just have to continue sitting far away on the chairs.  
  
Pan finished quickly too and also walked out to the living room. Goten was in the shower and Marron had just finished changing.  
  
As she walked out of Bra's room into the dark hallway Marron was aware of two things. For one, she knew that the shower was running and prayed that it was Uub in there so she wouldn't have to face him.  
  
Unfortunately Marron thought to soon and as soon as she closed the door she noticed Uub leaning against the wall.  
  
Marron attempted to walk by him to try and reach the living room but he held out his arm.  
  
"Marron? Can we talk?" he said quietly and she immediately noticed the sadness in his voice.  
  
Marron wanted to either run quickly away, or hold Uub and comfort him. Marron chose neither and just nodded her head.  
  
Uub withdrew his hand from her arm and stood up strait, gazing deep into Marrons eyes.  
  
"How are you?" He was praying inside that she would say something about feeling horrible, and missing him.  
  
"I'm uh...doing ok." She started to feel a little nervous, like you feel when you're around your crush that you want so desperately to like you. "What about you?"  
  
Uub noticed that her hands were shaking and reached his arms out to hold her hands.  
  
"I'm doing terrible." They continued to stare into each other's eyes and then unconsciously began to lean forward.  
  
'No, wait what am I doing?' thought Marron as she felt herself lean forward. Shaking her head she pulled away from him quickly and looked scared. "No, no I can't do this."  
  
Uub looked startled and hurt by Marrons reluctance and then remembered that he hadn't gotten a chance to apologize.  
  
He took a step forward as she took a step back and was immediately very close to her because her back was to the wall and she couldn't back away anymore.  
  
"Marron," he whispered and leaned his head forward near her ear. "Marron, please forgive me."  
  
Marrons breath caught in her throat. She carefully slid her hands up his arms and tried to think straight. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she shoved him away angrily. "Why?"  
  
Uubs heart stopped. Her voice sounded so angry and yet at the same time he could tell that it took all her strength to choke it out.  
  
"Marron, Please. I never meant to call you a liar. I wasn't thinking."  
  
Marrons courage and strength grew within her and she interrupted him while raising her voice. "That's right. You weren't thinking!"  
  
Uub felt the words sting his heart but he knew he deserved them. "Why Uub? Why do you find it so hard to trust me?" she asked, as her voice fell out of its angry tone and tumbled into sadness.  
  
He watched a small tear fall down her cheek as she waited for an answer. He wanted so much to hold her, and let her cry. To tell her everything was going to be all right.  
  
"Marron. I don't know why I didn't trust you. You were the first good thing that has happened to me in years. My other girlfriend, Veronica, we were together for 3 months. I thought it was something special and I could trust her. But, she lied to me. She cheated on me and it hurt. But what I feel for you is 100 times stronger then what I felt for Veronica. When I read the story I wasn't thinking straight. I was struck off guard and blinded with jealousy."  
  
Uub stopped talking and watched as Marrons eyes lifted from the ground, more tears were streaming down her cheek.  
  
"I don't know how to explain my actions. I don't even know if we could ever have what we had. But I do know that since we broke up I haven't been able to sleep, eat, or even concentrate. And I do know that if you don't forgive me then I don't know if I can, no wait, I know that I can't forget you, I know that I won't be able to stop thinking about you. And I know I would just die if I ever had to see you with another guy whey you are all I can think of."  
  
Marron was shocked. Like Uub she too had been unable to live her life normally. It felt as if everything that meant something had suddenly rejected her. Marron continued to let the tears flow from her eyes as her vision began to blur.  
  
Uub noticed Marrons knees give out and was there to catch her before she fell. Marron felt Uubs grip around her and cried onto his shoulder.  
  
Uub was confused at the moment. He knew that he had apologized to her and told her everything he felt but then she started to cry. He held her as she cried and soothed her by whispering words of comfort and rubbing her back.  
  
Marron cursed herself and those damned hormones. She was really leaping for joy inside but for some reason everything else just seemed to erupt in to tears.  
  
Marron put her arms around Uub too and tried to stop crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I should have let you explain sooner."  
  
Uub smiled and helper her stand up, but neither let go of each other.  
  
"Do you forgive me?" he asked and with out hesitation she nodded her head.  
  
Uub leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. They were both oblivious to the fact that Goten hand come out of the shower and stared at them. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the living room, deciding to leave the couple alone.  
  
Both Marron and Uub were happy, but unsure of where exactly they stood relationship wise, and both afraid to ask.  
  
"Marron? Do you want to take it slow? We can try dating first and everything. We can build up trust and a relationship instead of just jumping right into it."  
  
Marron smiled and nodded her head again, thinking the situation over her smile grew larger. "Uub, Will you be my date to the party tomorrow?"  
  
Uub smiled and nodded his head, "Do you think your parents will mind if you date me?"  
  
Marron giggled, "My parents aren't as overprotective as Pan and Bra's parents. They won't mind. In fact I think they like you."  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Ok, in the next chapter they all attend the Party at Capsule Corps, Whoo Hoo!!! Party!!! What will the mothers talk about? What will the boys try? Will another couple patch things up? How does Marron and Uub's date go?   
  
Oh and in case you were wondering, the idea that ~PanHopeNvs~ gave me in her review has something to do with making a guy beg!!! I will put it in a later chapter!! Jen already found a cute way for me to!  
  
Tune in, click in, and read in (?) to the next chapter of Island Mayhem!!!  
  
Oh yeah, and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU JEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE? Say 'Thank you' to Jen. With out her I would have never been able to get this chapter out. She is the one responsible for breaking my writers block! And trust me, that's not an easy job. Thanks Jen!!!!!  
  



	16. More Plans

Authors Notes: Getting sick of these yet? Wow, you people who review keep giving me such wonderful ideas! Thanks!! Can you guess who will get together this chapter? Read and find out!  
  
Ok, we left of after Uub and Marron got together, now pretend it's the next day and the parties starting...  
  
The party had been on for about an hour. The first of the six from the island to arrive were Uub and Marron. They arrived with his arm around her shoulder and both smiling non-stop.  
  
#18 glanced up from a boring conversation between her husband and Goku to see her daughter enter the room. She tapped her husband on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Krillen, she hasn't smiled like that in days, and now look." She pointed near the door and her husbands' eyes darted in that direction.  
  
His first instinct was to frown and make a big deal but then he noticed the guy was Uub and it lessened the feeling, but didn't make it go away. Then he noticed her smile and decided against doing anything.   
  
After they settled in and began talking Marron looked over to see Goten and Trunks on the other side of the room, both leaning against the wall and looking quite depressed.  
  
(Let the match making begin...)  
  
"Uubu, they look so sad..."  
  
"Yeah I know." said Uubu while grabbing another handful of chips.  
  
"Is there anything we can do? Pan and Bra have both been the same way..."  
  
"...I don't know if we should meddle in their relationships, but I don't think I can stand seeing them this way for the rest of their lives..." Said Uub who finally started to concentrate on more then the now empty bag of Cheetos.  
  
  
"So what should we do? Trunks has tried to apologize to Pan, but I don't think she's ready to deal with that. And then Goten hasn't even talked to Bra and I doubt she'll try to make the first move."  
  
"And there is no way Goten will voluntarily induce a conversation. Well...in less they had a little help, but there is no way any of them want to even try and deal with their problems right now."  
  
"Maybe, I guess I just want my friends to be as happy as I am right now."  
  
Uub smiled, "they will be."  
  
"Got an idea?"  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
It was now 9:00 and Bulma motioned Chichi Videl and #18 to the kitchen. When they walked in she carefully locked the door and looked around before finally motioning the other three women to the kitchen table.  
  
"Sit down girls," said Bulma and they all sat around the table.  
  
"So what do we know so far?" asked Videl who glanced at the other women hoping for some good news.  
  
"Well, we know that they went to the island happy and came back sad." said Chichi and everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Ok, does anyone know what went on at the island? Did your children say anything?"  
  
Everyone looked around the table and watched the others blink. They sweat dropped. Thankfully the silence was broken as Marrons mother began to speak.  
  
"Well..." with one simple word she successfully earned everyone's undivided attention.  
  
  
"Marron told me that she and Uub got back together, which leads me to believe that they were together on the island but it ended somehow. I can only hope that if whatever happened wasn't too horrible and they were able to forgive and forget, that the others could too."  
  
Everyone grasped the tiny ray of hope radiated from her last sentence. Everyone in the room smiled and started to allow ideas to swirl within their heads.  
  
"So, couple #3 got together," said Bulma and everyone again nodded their heads and sighed that they didn't completely fail on what they had originally set out to do. But they couldn't involve their husbands in their matchmaking scheme that would just prove way too futile.  
  
"Lets try and focus on couple #1 right now, because they aren't even on speaking terms. At least Trunks and Pan can stand to say hi." said #18 who really did not want to see ChiChi and Videl fighting over who's child should find their happiness first.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads reluctantly. "Well Videl, I'm guessing your brother in law didn't tell your husband anything?"  
  
"Well, yes and no..." she started and tried to remember exactly what the phone conversation she had listened in to sounded like.  
  
"Go on" said an impatient Bulma who glanced nervously at the clock.  
  
"Well, he didn't tell Gohan anything, but he mentioned to Pan that he missed 'her' and I'm only guessing he was talking about Bra."  
  
"Oh yeah, he mumbled something at breakfast and tried to ask my advice about something, but at the time I didn't think much about It." said Chichi. All heads turned to listen intently and what was going to be said.  
  
"He came up to me and asked  
  
'Mom? If dad ever said something really stupid, that he didn't even mean but he acted like he did and it really hurt you, what should he do. I mean if he was a jerk and waited a week to apologize, how should he do it??"  
  
Do you think he was talking about Bra?"  
  
Everyone's faces lit up and they began to put the pieces together.  
  
"What could he have said to her?" asked Videl who had worry plastered all over her face.  
  
"Has Bra been acting weird lately? Has she done anything big since she came back from the island?" asked #18.  
  
"Well...She hasn't been eating a lot, but maybe I'm just used to the way Veggie eats. She cleaned out her closet but she always does that at least once a month. But then again this was the second time this month. And she kept asking me if things were too babyish for her."  
  
"Well, what exactly did she get rid of?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Huh? Oh just a ton of cute clothes. She said they made her look too 'young' Now What I wouldn't give to look..."  
  
"Wait? She said she looked young? Pan said something about Bra thinking she was a child."  
  
"Do you think Goten might have said she was too young for him?"  
  
"It makes sense," said Videl who was now leaning on her elbows stuck in deep concentration.  
  
"Don't they realize that love has no age?" asked Bulma who leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Well, according to Chichi he feels bad about it. Maybe it was a mistake and he doesn't know how to take it back," said #18 and everyone lit up again when they realized that hope wasn't lost.  
  
"So how do we fix this? I mean, we can't let them know what we're doing, but it will take to long with out our help," said Bulma.  
  
"How about we don't fix it. We should let things run their course, if they're meant to be together they will be." said #18 but the comment just flew over the heads of everyone making delicate plans.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
The party raged on outside and Gohan kept glancing upwards from his conversation with his father and finally sighed when he saw Bra walking in the direction of the kitchen where he was standing.  
  
"Hey Bra, can you grab us some drinks?" he asked and then turned back to his father.  
  
Bra looked up and then realized she probably should since she was technically a hostess. "Ok, sure" She tried to smile and then turned downstairs to the basement after she saw that there was no more Cola in the kitchen.  
  
Walking down the hallway she opened a door and took a step inside a dark room.  
  
Goten looked up when light flooded the dark room and blinked.   
  
'Uh oh' he thought and tried to speak although his voice was warn out from yelling.  
  
"No, Bra, don't let the door..."  
  
SLAM  
  
"...Close"  
  
Bra turned around and pulled on the knob.  
  
"Oh great, we're locked in"  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Gohan looked over to his wife with a puzzled expression. "Now, will you please tell me why you wanted me to do that?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Videl smiled. "Oh there weren't any up here and she'd have to go to the basement." she stopped his next question by leaning forward and kissing him on the lips, while reaching her arms behind his back and giving a thumbs up to three women talking at the opposite side of the room. Almost immediately the music was turned up and no one noticed the small voices leaking from downstairs as they screamed to be let out.  
  
  
  
Authors notes, Ok I know this Chapter isn't that long, ::looks around at disappointed faces:: I promise the next one will be out in a day or two. It took me a while to decide which couple to get together and how, but now the next chapter will be about what Bra and Goten do while locked in a basement.....::glares at crowd:: Why do you keep asking for lemons? I might, I repeat MIGHT make a sequel to this story about the couples, but I'm not going to but lemons in this story unless a ton of people ask for it. And for you lovely B/G fans, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I'm hoping to try and fit in nice pointless yet adorable fluff!!!  
  



	17. Locked in (16 KB, aren't you so proud? ...

Bra realized that the knob wouldn't turn and began to panic. Forgetting about the fact that she refused to talk to Goten she really didn't like the idea of being trapped alone with him in a dark room and began to ask for help.  
  
"Goten, Help me knock this door down," she said and began to power up.  
  
Goten was immediately at her side and holding her arms behind her.  
  
"Goten let go." She struggled but he only pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Bra, stop it. Calm down and listen for a second. I already tried to knock it down, it wouldn't budge."  
  
Bra felt as if everything stopped and she began to feel nervous being so close to Goten.  
  
"Which means..."  
  
"I'm guessing this was some sort of trap." He said.  
  
Bra sighed and then they both realized that they had actually talked to each other, and when Bra could feel his breath on her neck she freaked out and wrenched out of his grasp while taking a few steps forward.   
  
Unfortunately for Bra it was too dark to se and she tripped over something and landed straight on her stomach, while scraping her arms on the concrete floor.  
  
She heard her voice mutter an 'ow' and so did Goten who had ignored the fact that she had pushed him away and didn't want to see him. Goten was at her side again and Bra reluctantly let him help her up. When she was standing she again tried to get away but Goten wouldn't let her move.   
  
"Come on, there's a couch over here." he said and helped the stubborn and unwilling Bra over in the direction where he was sitting earlier.  
  
Needless to say they were both uncomfortable and both scooted as far away from each other as possible.   
  
The silence and darkness enveloped them and the only actual noise they could hear was the music that barely leaked through the walls and each others breathing, not to mention the light hum of the refrigerator and freezer that were also in the basement.  
  
Bra tried to ignore the fact that she was locked in a dark basement to the one person she had been trying to avoid by focusing on remembering what the layout of the basement was. As far as she could remember there was a couch, which she was sitting on, that was on the opposite wall from the door. The wall to the left had tons of shelves with books and old toys. The wall to the right held the refrigerator.   
  
Neither was exactly sure what to do. A few minutes ago they tried yelling but it didn't work and now they were again sitting on the couch. Bra was trying to decide what to do. 'I could...well nope. Darn, I don't want to talk to Goten right now, but then again he will probably just think I'm a little kid for worrying or being uncomfortable if I don't talk. Well, I guess I can get a drink...'  
  
Bra slowly got up and walked to the right until her hands found the wall. She slowly found her way along the wall until she found the side of the refrigerator then she reached around and opened the door.  
  
On the opposite side of the room, Goten was half asleep on the couch when the room was dimly lit with light. He blinked a few times and noticed that Bra was leaning against the wall with a soda in her hand.  
  
Goten looked at her and decided he was pretty thirsty too. Now that the room had a small light he was able to easily walk over there and grab a soda. He sat down leaning against the open fridge door and took a sip.  
  
Again the room was filled with silence and Goten noticed that Bra sighed.  
  
"You know, I didn't even want to come to the party, but it sure beats being locked down here." She said and played with the tab on her soda can.   
  
Goten looked up surprised. Bra usually loved parties, why wouldn't she enjoy this one? But then it hit him. 'Did she not want to come because I was here? I need to apologize, but I don't know if can face the fact that she might not forgive me...'  
  
"Why didn't you want to come?" he asked, letting concern slip into his voice before he could actually prevent it.  
  
Bra was needless to say surprised that he wanted to know. 'He's just bored.' she told herself and then became almost angry.  
  
"I just didn't feel like it." She said and then noticed that the tab she had been playing with broke off of the can.   
  
"Can you pass me another coke?" she asked setting hers to the side.  
  
He reached into the refrigerator and grabbed another soda. "Here" he passed it to her and let his fingers brush over her hand as he handed it to her.  
  
Bra looked down at the new can and again took a sip and began to play with the tab.   
  
Goten let his eyes run over Bra for the first time since they had been locked in there. She was wearing a red dress with criss cross straps in the back. To Goten she looked like an Angel.   
  
Bra again broke the tab off of her can and fell back into the silence. She felt something weighing on her and knew that it was most likely Gotens eyes.  
  
"Bra? Are you okay?" Goten asked when he noticed her bottom lip quiver.  
  
Bra sucked in a breath and got back her spine. 'He can't know that I'm sad around him. I won't let him no that he is the reason I'm so upset.'  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah Goten, I'm fine."  
  
Gotens eyes narrowed. He leaned closer to her and tried to look into her eyes.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Bra looked quizzically at him, "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because I know you, and I know that something's wrong."  
  
Bra became angry again and accidentally let her thoughts slip from her mouth instead of keeping them in her head. "Oh so first I'm just a kid and now I'm a liar?"  
  
Bra slapped a hand over her mouth but the words already slipped out. Goten was surprised and needless to say upset. 'I do love her, I don't know why I said those things, I didn't even mean them. I never meant to hurt you Bra, please forgive me.' No matter how many times he thought those things he was never able to say them out loud.  
  
Bra looked down at the now empty can in her hand. "Look, Goten I'm sorry I snapped at you; let's just not talk while we're in here."   
  
Goten sighed and pulled her face up with his hands on her chin. "No Bra, I think we need to talk. I've been trying to talk to you for so long but I suppose I've never...had enough courage too. But Bra, we do need to talk. Please!"  
  
Bra tried to get away but Goten kept his hand on her chin so she couldn't look the other way. Bra whimpered but steadily focused her eyes on his. She whispered "Ok" and he let go of her chin reluctantly.  
  
"Bra, First I think I should apologize."  
  
"No Goten, don't...please...You said what you meant. I don't care if you regretted it later; the fact is that you feel that way. I am not angry with you, I am just hurt. Please don't just apologize it will make things worse."  
  
She was really thinking that if he apologized then she'd have no logical reason to hate him and would end up falling in love with him again, although she never truly fell out of love with him.   
  
Goten felt like his heart was ripped from his chest. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, but he knew he had to apologize.  
  
"Bra, I would normally respect your wishes but I can't do that now because you're wrong. Things can't get worse than they already are. Don't you see? I never meant what I had said. I don't even know why I said it. I just read those stories and couldn't believe it. At first...Bra, listen to me."  
  
He again caught her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. If she stared him in the eyes then she would know he wasn't lying.  
  
"Bra, at first I was so jealous. I wanted so much to find Ralph and kill him. I've never felt that way about anyone before. I was never mad at you Bra; I never even meant anything that I said to you. I don't know why I said those things Bra, and I'm not going to lie to you about that."  
  
Bra could now feel tears streaming down her cheeks and at first she tried not to listen but eventually she had too.  
  
"But Goten, you did say them. You don't just say things you don't mean!"  
  
"I know Bra, I was thinking about it and beating myself up inside ever since that day. I tried to find a logical reason but I couldn't, and that's when I finally realized I was scared. Yes Bra, I'm admitting I was scared. I had no idea when our relationship changed between friendship and love, so when we finally admitted our feelings I was so happy. Now that I look back at what went through my head at the moment I read the stories I realize that I was scared. I have never felt so strongly about a single person in my entire life. It worried me to know that if you were to end things with me my entire world would crash. Bra, I will continue to apologize every minute of every day of the rest of our lives if only to know that you can forgive me."  
  
Bra looked startled. "Goten...I...I don't...I don't know what to say..."  
  
Goten smirked, "Then don't say anything."  
  
At that moment he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He was scared that she wouldn't respond but as it turned out she made the first move and traced the outside of his lips with her tongue so he would open his mouth.   
  
They stayed on the floor just kissing each other, and occasionally whispering things that no one would even remember later, you know, lovey dovey type stuff. Goten broke off a kiss for a breath of air that they both needed and let his hands reach her face and wipe off any left over tears. He searched her eyes for some sign that the kiss wasn't just a heat of the moment thing. "Bra, please say you'll forgive me."  
  
Bra smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips briefly. "I'll think about it," she said. In truth she meant it. She knew that she still loved him, and the fact that he loved her too would mean that she would have to think a few things over.  
  
Goten nodded his head in understanding and they both looked up in time to see the door crack open.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Pan had just finished talking with her mother who for some reason seemed to be steering the conversation in the fact that Trunks had called about 10 times the day before trying to talk to her. She held her own though and eventually tried to look for Bra.   
  
She had walked thought the living room and the den but there was still no sign of Bra. She finally spotted Uubu and Marron kissing under some mistletoe by the stairs. She smirked and walked over there, making sure to stay away from the hanging device.  
  
"Marron? Have you seen Bra? I haven't seen her in a while."  
  
Marron looked around the room and then smiled, "Sorry, I can't be much help to you. I've sort of been in my own little world." she said and smiled at Uub.  
  
"Ok, well if you see her tell her I'm looking for her."  
  
"Ok, maybe she went to get more supplies, we're running out of drinks so maybe she's in the kitchen."  
  
"Alright, I'll check...Have fun you two!"  
  
Pan smiled and turned in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Unfortunately for her she entered the kitchen and closed the door before she knew what she had gotten herself into. It was the same moment that Trunks walked in from the other door and closed it and they both turned around to see each other and the fact that no one else was in the room.  
  
In an awkward silence Pan decided not to just run out of the room like every instinct in her body was telling her too.  
  
"Have you seen your sister? I need to talk to her." She asked. She didn't really need to talk to Bra, but she was worried about the fact that she was missing.  
  
"Nope sorry, I've been looking for Goten, have you seen him?" asked Trunks who was also worried that his friend was missing.  
  
Pan shook her head and then lifted an eyebrow, "You don't think..." She looked at Trunks who seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Nah" they both said shaking their heads and laughing. Then they were both quiet again and looked at each other.  
  
"Uhm, well, I uh should go look for her some more," said Pan who walked out the door and was followed by a persistent Trunks.  
  
"Pan? Maybe we should look together. If we couldn't find them alone." He was just looking for an excuse to get to talk to her.  
  
"Well...Oh, look, there is a light on in the basement." She said pointing towards the stairway that led down and also thankful for the interruption.  
  
Trunks looked where she was pointing and was also thankful that she wasn't just trying to lose him. "Do you think someone's down there?" he asked and they both walked down the steps.  
  
Pan tried to stay as far away from Trunks when they reached the bottom and tried to open the door.  
  
"It won't budge." she said and stood back as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Here we go." he said and opened the door.  
  
Pan flicked the light on from the outside switch (just pretend it didn't have a light switch on the inside, ok?) And the room was lit. They both noticed Bra and Goten standing up and closing the fridge door.  
  
"Finally" said Bra as she walked over and hugged Pan.  
  
"We'll talk to you two later" she said and pulled Pan upstairs.  
  
Later at the party Bra was thinking about everything that had happened. She was happy that Goten still had feelings for her, and knew she had feelings for him, but she couldn't help the feelings of doubt.  
  
Eventually she walked to the stairs to go to her room and sleep on the decision. Goten saw Bra exit the room and quickly followed her in an attempt to talk.  
  
She reached the first step when she felt an arm on her shoulder. "Bra...wait."  
  
She held her breath and turned around to see Goten standing there.  
  
"I forgive you Goten, but about this whole relationship thing. Do you want one?" she asked completely serious.  
  
Goten smiled and lifted his hand to her cheek, "I only want a relationship if it's with you Bra. Do you think you can give me another chance?"  
  
At that moment Marron and Uub walked into the hallway laughing as they made their way from the den to the living room. They stopped as they noticed Goten and Bra so close.  
  
Bra leaned forward and kissed Goten on the lips until the kiss became more than a kiss, but a single way to communicate and express every single feeling for love that they felt.  
  
Bulma and Chichi walked into the room and stood next to Marron and Uub to watch. "Do you think it's the mistletoe?" asked Chichi as she motioned to the small plant above her son and the girl in his arms heads.   
  
Bulma smiled and shook her head. "No, I think this means more." she said and noticed Gotens arms pulling Bra closer and Bra rubbing his back. "I think this means...GRANDCHILDREN"   
  
She said the last part rather loudly and Chichi clapped her hands in excitement.  
  
Goten and Bra broke their kiss to notice the small crowd that had begun to form.  
  
Blushing Bra stood on her toes and whispered to Goten, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
Goten smiled and kissed her forehead, then watched her retreating form flow up the stairs and disappear. He stared at the same spot and thought non-stop about Bra for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ok, well, there you go!! Goten and Bra are together now. That just leaves Pan and Trunks!!!! OH This is going to be good!!!! Well, sorry if there are any mistakes I wrote this one kind of quickly. I was surprised I could actually write it because Jen wasn't online for me to talk to! I guess that's got to be a first. Well, in the next chapter, I will probably talk about things after Christmas, and stuff like that. The mothers will of course have a nice little meeting, and don't forget...There's still one more party.   
  
THE NEW YEARS PARTY!!!!! Can you guess what will happen? Oh, it will be good!!!!!!!!  



	18. The morning after (I'm talking about aft...

Ok everyone, this is the part a lot of you have been waiting for. Or is it?? I'm writing this part before the story so I'm still not sure if they will get together in this chapter or the next. Or maybe I'll just make a sequel....  
  
  
Island Mayhem  
  
It was the day after the huge party and Bra got out of bed yawning. 'What a night,' she thought and slipped out of bed. She looked at the clock and groaned. 'Great, now I'm waking up at 8:00 am. I wish I could've slept in.'  
  
She slipped on some slippers and walked out of her room still in her Pajamas. As she walked down the hall she noticed her brothers door was opened which most likely meant that he wasn't there, and as she continued to walk she noticed her parents bedroom door was closed. 'Great, I get up and Mom's not even awake to make me breakfast.' she thought.  
  
She started to walk down the stairs and noticed empty drink cans and party decorations everywhere. 'I suppose they didn't clean up.' she thought and took a glance out side to notice that Trunks' car was still there.  
  
She walked into the living room, which was to the right, and noticed Marron and Uubu curled up next to each other on the couch. Bra smiled and left the room. This time she entered the living room and giggled at the sight.  
  
Pan was halfway on the couch. 'I'm guessing she was too sleepy to pull herself all the way up.' she thought. As her eyes roamed the room she also noticed that her brother was slumped in a chair. Both Pan and Trunks were still wearing their clothes from the night before, and both their hair was messed up, you know how peoples hair looks when they wake up in the morning.  
  
Bra walked over to Pan and lifted her feet so she could lie on the couch. Pan curled up and hugged a cushion causing Bra to giggle.   
  
She then walked over to her brother and pulled the cup out of his hand. After she looked to see the two seemingly content in their sleep she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I might as well attempt breakfast." she thought and opened the door. The first thing she noticed when she opened the door was the fact that the Kitchen was in great shape, and it looked as if someone had cleaned it. The second thing she noticed was Goten sitting in a chair with his head resting on the table.  
  
"Goten? Are you asleep?" When she received no answer she walked over to him and shook his arm. Receiving no response she bent down and gently pressed her lips to his cheek.   
  
Goten smiled in his sleep and in return Bra smiled. She walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a few pans. After making some batter and pouring it to make pancakes she poured eggs into the other pan in an attempt to make scramble eggs.  
  
Within about 5 minutes, after the eggs were cooked and half the pancakes were finished, Bra looked behind her to notice Gotens nose twitching. 'He must smell the food' she thought and Goten quickly opened his eyes and looked startled.  
  
Then he remembered where he was and looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend in pajamas with a spatula in her hand.  
  
He got up and walked across the kitchen, "Wow, my two favorite things. My lovely girlfriend..." he kissed Bra on the lips. "And this wonderful Breakfast." he let go of Bra and stared at the huge plate of pancakes.  
  
Bra smiled and hit his hand with a spatula. "No food yet, until I'm done cooking."  
  
Goten looked up at her with puppy dog eyes but she remained standing. Goten gave up and leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Good morning."  
  
Bra flipped another pancake and turned towards him. "Good morning yourself!"  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I got to sleep in a bed. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Goten nodded his head and received a peculiar look from Bra. "I slept well because I was dreaming about you," he said.  
  
Bra giggled and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
"Hey! Kiss later, but not at the expense of pancakes!"  
  
Goten and Bra broke their kiss and turned around to see that Pan had grabbed her spatula and flipped the pancakes off the burner and onto the plate just in time before they were burnt. Then they turned around to see that the voice, which had spoken, was Trunks and he was standing in the doorway half asleep.  
  
Pan looked at Bra and her uncle with a raised eyebrow after she turned off the stove. "So just when were the two of you planning to tell us you were back together?" she asked.  
  
Goten shrugged, "Well, it just sort of happened last night."  
  
Bra giggled and tried to change the subject. "So what were the three of you doing crashing here? Oh wait, the five of you. Marron and Uubu were in the living room."  
  
Trunks yawned. "Mom and Dad gave us clean up duty. Uubu and Marron went to clean the living room, Goten went to clean the kitchen, Pan went to clean the hallways and I was supposed to clean the den."  
  
Bra started to laugh. "It looks like Goten was the only one who did what he was told," she said,  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. Uubu and I cleaned the living room!" Said Marron who was standing with a sleepy Uubu in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, does anyone want to eat?" asked Bra who gestured to the large amount of food. She looked up and saw everyone lick their lips in temptation and then decide to dive in.  
  
Uubu and Marron sat by each other at the table both giving each other lovey type looks. Pan rolled her eyes and turn to talk to Bra to find her lip locked with Goten.  
  
'Oh great' she thought and looked around to see that Trunks was staring at her from the opposite side of the table.  
  
'What am I supposed to do now? My two friends got back together with their ex's. This better not be giving Trunks any ideas. I might forgive him but I'm definitely not ready to try a relationship with him again.' she thought. When she felt something lightly brush her feet she noticed that Trunks eyes were still gazing at her.  
  
She quickly got up and said a quick excuse before leaving. "I gotta go home. Mom and Dad are probably worried. I don't think that they knew I was going to stay here last night."  
  
Trunks watched her leave and sighed. Goten looked at his friend at the same time as Uub.  
  
"Do you want some advice? Get locked in a basement with her, it would force her to talk to you."  
  
"Or you could always trap her in a hallway." suggested Uub.  
  
Trunks shook his head and left the room, earning a gasp from Bra who realized that he had only touched half of his food.  
  
'This is meaningless.' thought Trunks. 'You love her, and she loves you. I know she still loves me! I just need her to listen to me. I need to get a second chance.'  
  
That day Bra and Marron showed up at Pans house with a smile. "We're going shopping again aren't we?" asked an annoyed Pan and the other girls nodded their heads and pulled her off to the mall.  
  
They spent all day getting Pan to buy a dress, as well as trying to get her to talk to Trunks.   
  
"You should at least talk to him Pan."  
  
"No, there's nothing to talk about!" she said and looked at Bra angrily.  
  
"Pan" said Marron "Maybe you should try. Not with the intention of getting back together with him, but maybe so you can know exactly what happened. I know you Pan. I know you well enough to know that for the past few days the curiosity is getting to you and you want to know his side of what happened."  
  
Pan looked down at her food. "Ok, I'll tell you what. I'll talk to him at the New Years Eve Party, in 6 days. But can we promise not to talk about this anymore."  
  
The other girls nodded and then they all looked at each other. "Sooo.. Bra? What did you get for Christmas?" asked Marron.  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
On the other side Goten and Uub drug Trunks to a movie where they spent more time talking than anything else.  
  
Goten and Uub spent the majority of the time trying to get Trunks to open up. "You have to keep trying Trunks," said Goten.  
  
"Who says I'm going to stop?" asked Trunks as he grabbed his head in frustration. "I still love her, but she only looks and talks to me acting coldly. I want the chance to talk to her like we used too. I want to have her forgiveness."  
  
They all sighed and wondered what was going to happen. Would Trunks ever get the chance to talk to Pan and explain? Would Pan forgive Trunks?   
  
Gohan was sitting at the table when his wife entered the room. "Merry day after Christmas honey." she said and walked to the door. "I'm going to the mall. You know how those after Christmas sales are."  
  
She walked out the door and to the car. 'Perfect excuse. I knew he'd buy it.'  
  
On the other side of the city three other women used the same excuse and reached their cars. The four women all reached a point in the park at the same time and sat down quietly.  
  
"So what do we know?" one of them whispered.  
  
"Well, #3 are together, as well as #1"  
  
"So what about #2?"  
  
"We don't know yet. We can just hope for the best. If they don't get together on their own then there is always the New Years Eve Party!"  
  
The four women all got up and went back to their respective homes.  
  
The next few days went quickly. Goten and Bra went to the movies and park. Needless to say their relationship was going well except that they were both worried about their two friends. Uub and Marron had the same problem. As much as they were happy with their relationship, the idea that their two friends loved each other but denied it worried them.  
  
Pan had plenty of time to think. She began to be sad when Trunks called less and less, not like she talked to him when he called, but she did enjoy listening to his voice on the answering machine, before she had to erase the message so her father wouldn't find it. Pan missed Trunks but couldn't bring herself to talk to him yet.  
  
3 days after Christmas she found herself flying to Capsule Corp with the intention to talk to Trunks. Halfway there she found herself unable to fly even further. 'Damn pride' she cursed herself and flew home. No matter what she was completely set on talking to him at the New Years Eve party.   
  
'I have to talk to him. I know I still love him. I don't care anymore about whatever we fought about. I know I can't keep going on with out him, I hope he can forgive me for not talking to him for so long. My gosh it's been 2 weeks.' she thought as she reached Capsule Corp.  
  
It was the last day in December and therefore the day of the big New Years Eve party. Inside the den, Bra and Goten were talking to each other in the corner. Vegeta looked at them and grunted. 'If he touches my daughter before they get married he's a dead man. And if they get married then I might kill him anyways' he thought but when he saw Bulma's stern look he decided to get more food from the kitchen. 'Darn, If I kill him then she'll refuse to ever fix that damned gravity machine.' he thought.  
  
Uub and Marron were in the other room and glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's 10:00 I can't wait till midnight!" said Marron who was hugged by Uub.  
  
"I know what you mean. They say that directly at midnight you should kiss the one you love."  
  
Marron smiled, "That won't be hard, you'll be right beside me"  
  
Trunks was leaning against the wall near the shadows trying to think of something to say to Pan. 'I've tried everything I can think of. I have to make this work tonight. I can't keep going on with out her.'  
  
Pan walked into the house and looked around. She smiled and waved to Bra and looked to the living room. She giggled when she noticed Uub and Marron flirting. 'I wonder where Trunks is.' she thought and caught sight of him near the door to the basement.   
  
"It's now or never" she thought and took a step towards him. She caught his gaze and they both lost themselves in each other's eyes. Soon Pan was right in front of him...  
  
AN: HEY!!! Don't you love me? Come on, I know you do!! I know it jumped kind of quickly between the parties, but you can just imagine what happened right? Well before you think about killing me for that horrible cliffhanger, go ahead and review, remember, If I die then you won't get the next chapter, and if I don't get tons of reviews it will obviously take longer.  
  
Well, I did this chapter *again* without Jens help. That's ok though, because I had great inspiration after reading e-mail and went straight to writing it! I will try and get the next chapter out really really soon!!!  
  



	19. Begging

Pan started to walk towards Trunks till she was right in front of him. "Can we talk?" she asked, not missing the look in his eyes.  
  
Trunks wasn't sure whether he should be angry that she waited this long to decide and talk, or if he should be happy for the chance to explain himself. He did know that he was thrilled to finally be able to talk to her again.  
  
Trunks smiled and they looked around. He noticed that Chichi kept looking up at him from her conversation with Videl so he pointed her to the kitchen.  
  
They entered the kitchen and were relieved to find that no one else was occupying it. They both sat at the table and let the silence sink in. Neither of them was sure who should speak first or what to say. Trunks soon picked up his nerve.   
  
"Pan, can I explain?"  
  
Pan looked up from her hands and stared into his eyes. She nodded her head slowly, and silently prayed that she didn't have a reason to hate him.  
  
"Pan, I don't quite no what to say. I know you were, well are, mad at me for going through your things. Believe me it's not what you think."  
  
Pan smiled. Goten had already explained to her what they were doing but she wanted to hear it from Trunks. If the two stories matched than she would know that she wasn't being lied to.  
  
"I was holding you on the couch and you were getting cold, your feet brushed mine and they were freezing cold. As much as I didn't want to move, I did want you to be comfortable. So I got up about the same time as Goten and we both went to look for socks. I didn't know which drawer to look in but I found them in the bottom drawer. I know I shouldn't have gone through your things like that but I didn't want you to be cold." He stopped and looked at Pan.  
  
Pan realized he stopped talking and figured that he wanted her to talk. "I can understand why you got my socks, and I forgive you for going through my dresser but what about the stories? Why did you grab and read them?"  
  
Trunks sucked in his breath. "I was starting to get up when my hands brushed something under the bed. The way I was positioned the only way I could get up was to spread my arms for support. Well I knocked the stories out from under the bed and I was going to put them back but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't put them back. I guess I wasn't thinking. I do know that it was an accident though, and if I knew the consequences I would have never read them."  
  
Pan smiled inside but didn't let her expression change. She knew he was telling the truth because he looked her in the eye the entire time. His story matched Gotens and she knew that both of them wouldn't lie to her.  
  
Trunks watched her face and noticed no reaction. "Pan, do you think that you can find it in your heart to forgive me? " he asked.   
  
Pan watched him for a moment thinking. 'I can probably have some fun with this' She thought and put her hand on her chin.  
  
"You know Trunks, I believe you. I'm not sure if I can forgive you just yet though..."  
  
Trunks grabbed her hand in his. "Please think about it. I need you to forgive me."  
  
Pan smiled. "I should go say 'hi' to my family. I'll talk to you later though." she said and reluctantly pulled her hand from his.  
  
Trunks watched her walk towards the door and pause before she opened it. "Pan, Can you promise that we will talk later tonight? Please"  
  
Pan nodded her head and left the room to go find Bra.  
  
In the previous mentioned conversation between Videl and Chichi, Chichi had watched Trunks and Pan disappear down the hall.  
  
"I bet they went to the kitchen to talk." She said after explaining to Videl how Pan confidently walked up to Trunks and actually talked to him.  
  
"Maybe we should put aside our plan and hope they work things out on their own." Said Videl who watched her daughter exit the kitchen and walk down the hall.  
  
Pan walked quickly hoping to find Bra before she started kissing Goten again. Pan rounded the corner and sighed happily to see Bra alone. She walked up to her and pulled her up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Bra, What's up?" She asked and Bra looked back down the stairs to wave good-bye to Goten.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs and went to Bra's room. Once inside Pan looked at her friend not sure of what to say.  
  
"Trunks apologized to me." She blurted out and looked up to see her friend smile.  
  
"Well, did you listen?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and we talked like I promised you and Marron. The only thing is that I think I'm falling for him again."  
  
Bra shook her head. "Pan, you never stopped falling for him. Did you forgive him?"  
  
After receiving no response from Pan Bra lifted an eyebrow. "Well, what did you say? Don't tell me your not going to get back with him!"  
  
"I didn't say that I wasn't going to get back with him. I told him that I'd talk to him later. I just wanted to come up here and ask you to stay out of this. Don't go around playing matchmaker. I do plan on forgiving him but I don't want to do it because everyone is pushing me too."  
  
Bra smiled, "Ok, I will tell Marron not to help out either then. I understand that you want him to know that you forgive him yourself, and not just because we threatened you. Although that was our next plan..."  
  
"BRA!!!"   
  
Both girls giggled and left the room. Pan was hoping to go talk to Trunks soon but she was pulled into a conversation with her father.  
  
Pan looked up and saw Trunks at the other side of the room staring straight at her. At first she tried to ignore his stares but she kept getting lost in his gaze when she would look up. She smiled and tried to get away from her father but he still talked. She shrugged her shoulders and sadly watched Trunks exit the room.  
  
Videl who was watching from the other side of the room frowned and walked over to her husband. She kissed him on the cheek. "It's almost midnight hon." She winked at Pan who smiled and took the opportunity to leave the room and find Trunks.  
  
As soon as she left the room she felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist and pull her close. She didn't resist and let Trunks pull her near him and smell her hair.  
  
"Panny, do you forgive me yet?" he asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.  
  
Pan watched as Chichi walked into the hallway to talk to Goten and Bra.   
  
"Maybe..." she said and turned around to stare into Trunks' eyes.  
  
"Maybe? Well, what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" he asked, catching on to her little game of 'hard to get'.  
  
"Well..." she looked around the room and smirked with an idea. "Beg"  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I don't know what made me think of asking him to beg at that moment. To tell the truth I didn't even realize that I had said that until I saw his surprise.   
  
At first he just looked at me surprised but for some reason he actually nodded his head. I was too astonished to know what to do but before I could tell him that I was joking I felt something grasp my hand.  
  
I looked down and saw Trunks on his knees holding my left hand in his. My right hand somehow found his face and I brushed the hair away from his eyes.   
  
At that moment I was only focused on the gorgeous person n front of me. If I was paying attention to anything else I'm sure I would have noticed that most of the people in the room were staring at us.   
  
"Pan" he asked and put on puppy dog eyes, "Please forgive me" I'm on my knees here, literally. Please give me another chance. Please give US another chance. I need you Pan."  
  
I'm sure that my face was red from blushing. I barely heard the other people in the room say, "awww" and chant, "forgive him."  
  
I bent down on my knees in front of him so that we were eye level. He looked almost scared but I knew it was an act. He knew I would forgive him if he begged or not.  
  
"I forgive you Trunks, and Yes, I will give us another chance."  
  
At that point we were both snapped out of the trance by hearing several people clap.  
  
We both looked up and blushed to realize the crowd in the room. Goten and Bra were in the doorway and Bra gave me a thumbs up. My mother was standing by Trunks mom and they both smiled. Vegeta glanced at us and then looked away. I would like to say that my father was there and smiled at us, but instead he scowled. Mom put her arms around him and he lightened up.  
  
I turned back to Trunks who had gone back to staring at me. He helped me stand up.  
  
At first he just draped an arm protectively around me as we walked out of the room and into the living room. Everyone else followed and watched the clock.  
  
Midnight was approaching and the guests began to count down.  
  
::10:: Uub looked at Marron and they both smiled.  
  
::9:: Videl gave ChiChi a thumbs up.  
  
::8:: Bulma walked over to Vegeta.  
  
::7:: Goten put his arm around Bra and they both smiled at each other.  
  
::6:: Gohan gave another glance towards his daughter and actually smiled.  
  
::5:: #18 walked to her husband.  
  
::4:: Each couple stared into their mate's eyes.  
  
::3:: "I love you Trunks." said Pan  
  
::2:: "I love you too Pan."  
  
::1::   
  
As soon as the last number was called the couples all embraced and kissed.  
  
Vegeta surprised every one by actually kissing Bulma, but ended it before too many people saw. All the parents ended their kisses and smiled. At least the women smiled, the men looked around the room and noticed their children still kissing.  
  
Bra and Goten pulled away smiling. "You are definitely not a child," he whispered and she blushed.  
  
Uub and Marron broke the kiss and stared at each other's eyes. "How about another date tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
Pan was the one to break her kiss with Trunks, but he still held her close and whispered in her ear, "I'll make sure you're the one begging later."   
  
The end  
  
Authors notes: Ok, well that is the end of the series, unless you can think of anything else I should write. Go ahead and review!!! I would like to thank everyone who inspired and helped me with this fic. You know who you are!! I would also like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, or is about to review.   



End file.
